


One Is the Loneliest Number

by CreampuffedHollstein



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreampuffedHollstein/pseuds/CreampuffedHollstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan and Ruby are an item. It's nothing too serious, but Regina finds herself jealous over the fact that someone else is dating Emma. So she initiates a plan to become Emma's secret admirer in hopes of breaking apart the pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had given me a prompt on tumblr and it turned into a multi-chapter fic. Title was inspired by a Three Dog Night song.

To look at Regina Mills and at her dignified, almost majestic demeanor, one would never ever believe that she was the jealous type. Her head was always held high, her body naturally maintained a perfect posture and her features were thoroughly schooled into a smooth facade, therefore never revealing her true innermost thoughts and demons.

However, if one were able to obtain a glimpse of the "behind the scenes" Mayor, it would show that Regina was chock full of the green eyed monster. Ever since Emma Swan had begun partaking in a new relationship with Ruby, Regina had felt the pangs of jealousy rise up in her stomach. She had not even fully realized her feelings for Emma at that point or more accurately, had not even fully acknowledged them. She had been avoiding those feelings for Emma as long as possible.

Once Regina discovered that Emma was involved with Ruby and they appeared to be getting closer she instantly became wracked with jealousy. The jealousy made her lash out even more than usual at Emma. She even lashed out at Ruby when she could. Regina instinctively knew she should just leave the situation alone and keep herself focused on being a perfect Mayor but there was no way to avoid the strong feelings that she was currently having.

On the other hand, Emma Swan was definitely aware of her own feelings for Regina but she chose to completely ignore them. She locked them away in a tight little box and threw away the key. She had done so because she was sure that Regina did not reciprocate those feelings. Emma sealed and hid those intense feelings by engaging in a new and very sexual relationship with Ruby. The last thing she needed was the Mayor discovering Emma's true feelings for her and throwing them back in her face. She was pretty sure that if Regina found out how Emma felt she would laugh right in her face. In fact, Emma would have put money on it. There had never really been even one civil moment between the two. And that was especially the case during their recent encounters.

Emma had noticed that Regina seemed to be picking more fights especially going further out of her way to insult Emma or to throw more paperwork her way. The meanness and extra work was practically never ending. The one thing that was truly off about the entire situation was that Regina had also begun lashing out forcefully at Ruby. At least it appeared to be much more so than usual. It was typical of Regina to lash out at everyone or speak to them using harsh and clipped tones but these actions just seemed different to Emma. However, she was not going to put a hell of a lot of thought into the situation. Instead Emma tried her best to ignore Regina and focus on the new and exciting sexual relationship she was having with Ruby.

Although Emma and Ruby had first thought to keep their relationship a secret neither one really did a good job to keep it hidden. Today was no different either. Instead of Ruby doing her waitressing job she was sitting in a booth with Emma. Their heads were close together and their loud whispering traveled throughout the diner. Of course the whispering was followed by giggles, mainly Ruby's giggling, as well as flirtatious touches. It was obvious to everyone in the diner that something was going on between the two of them. Especially considering that Emma did not act this way with everyone. Not to mention that Emma also did not just feel anyone up from under the table – just Ruby.

Granny had already approached Ruby to ask about Emma but to no one's surprise she did not volunteer any information. No one else had the guts to ask either one so instead the townspeople just silently watched the pair out of the corners of their eyes. It's not as if the town cared that the two were together, it was just that no one expected the two of them to be together in a relationship. Ruby and Emma were leaning particularly close to each other when the bell over the diner's door rang out. Neither woman looked up but Emma suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. From that sensation alone she knew that it was Regina that had walked in the door. Ruby was suddenly staring over Emma's shoulder and she couldn't exactly make out the expression that came over Ruby's face. She wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

Emma slowly turned her head already fearing that she would see Regina glaring at her. She expected to see Regina staring at her as if she wanted to set her on fire but instead there was a completely different expression that settled over her face. It was definitely a totally unexpected expression. There was a twinkle in Regina's eyes that alerted Emma to the fact that she meant the look to be surprising. The smile that appeared on Regina's face while she was looking at Emma and Ruby was certainly one for the books. However, Emma had the feeling that Regina was smiling for a specific reason. And to be completely honest that scared the hell out of her. It meant that Regina was formulating a plan and what was even scarier to Emma was that she had no clue what that plan involved.

Regina did of course know that she had rattled Emma and she had also conveniently devised a plan to break up Emma and Ruby's little fling. Regina had not so happily admitted to herself that she wanted Emma and after some hard scrutinizing of her life she found that perhaps having Emma in her life in something other than a hostile relationship would be good for her. Of course, after come to this conclusion Regina was sure that she had completely lost her mind. There was no stopping her plan though. It was either do or die.

Regina gave a swift nod to Emma and Ruby, ordered her coffee from Granny who was currently eyeing Ruby with total disdain and made her way over to the pair as she waited for her order. 

"Sheriff Swan, Ruby." A somewhat genuine but still forced smile spread itself a bit wider over Regina's lips. Emma narrowed her eyes and told herself that this act was some sort of trick. "All is well with you two I hope?" Regina asked in feigned but convincing interest. Emma stared at Regina uneasily while Ruby's eyes opened wide at the question.

Ruby swallowed and plastered a small smile on her face. "Yes, Madame Mayor, everything is fine, of course." Her smile faltered a little and then her eyes shot over to Emma silently begging her to say something. 

Emma did not recover as quickly but finally cleared her throat and nodded. "Yeah, everything is just peachy. I assume things are well with you? You seem to be in a good mood…." Emma let the end of that sentence drift off. She really wanted to add 'for once' at the end of her thoughts but she clamped her mouth shut. Emma did not want to be the one responsible for spoiling the Mayor's good mood.

One of Regina's immaculate eyebrows rose as she gazed at Emma, thoroughly amused by her reaction. Her smile widened considerably but she swallowed down the chuckle that threatened to rise from her throat. Regina then folded her arms and nodded her head. 

"Yes, today has been a particularly good day for me so far." Before anyone else could say another word Granny called out to the Mayor, nervously holding the coffee and leaning over the counter to hand her the order. Regina thanked the older woman for the coffee, paid her and then turned back to Emma and Ruby. "Good day" she said with a slight tilt of her head.

With that Regina disappeared from the diner, a mischievous smile dancing on her full, painted lips as she retreated towards her car. Emma and Ruby watched her leave the diner with complete disbelief written across their faces. Ruby was the first to look away just as Regina entered her car. Emma didn't turn back until the Mercedes Benz was out of sight. Even after the car departed Ruby had to call her name a few times to grab her attention. When Emma finally turned around she had the oddest look on her face. It wasn't just confusion but something deeper buried behind her eyes. 

Ruby was just about to ask about the look when Emma cut in, "What the hell was that?" She voiced her thoughts a little too loudly as suddenly everyone was staring directly at her. Ruby just erupted into giggles.

It was the same day that the first gift had arrived for Emma. She was sitting at her desk in the Sheriff's office grumbling over the mundane paperwork she had to work on. She had been so engrossed in her grumbling that she had not noticed the delivery man standing in the doorway. When he knocked on the wood of the door to the office Emma just about jumped a foot out of her seat. She almost lashed out at him thinking it was the Mayor but when she looked up and saw someone else standing there she quickly bit back her harsh words. 

"I'm sorry" the man said shyly, slowly making his way into the office. "I was told to deliver this package to you." Immediately his arms extended showing her the small box he was holding. Emma's eyebrows furrowed and she stepped forward to accept the box. 

"Who is it from?" she asked as she tilted her head down to stare at the box. The delivery guy shrugged 

"No idea. I just deliver them." The man handed Emma a paper to sign and then disappeared, leaving Emma alone with her thoughts.

Emma sat back down at the desk and placed the box in front of her. She wasn't sure how long she just sat there and stared at the box but once again she was scared to death by someone knocking on the wood of the office door. This time when she looked up it was Ruby. 

"Jesus Christ, Rubes! You scared the hell outta me!" Emma scolded, heart beating wildly in her chest for more than one reason. 

Ruby giggled as she made her way into the Sherriff's office. She stood by the desk for a moment before hopping onto the edge of it and folded one leg over the other. Ruby dropped the food she had brought with her down onto the desk. Emma stared at Ruby's legs for a moment as her short skirt rode higher now that she was sitting down. Ruby cleared her throat and Emma's green eyes flitted back up to Ruby's face. Emma smiled and shrugged not caring at all that she had been caught staring. 

"And I'm not even sorry." Emma said with a laugh, which then elicited a laugh from Ruby as well.

After their laughter subsided Ruby pointed at the box and then looked to Emma. 

"What's that?" She inquired, tilting her head a bit. Emma did her typical shrug and leaned forward. 

No idea. It was just dropped off." Ruby nodded, leaning forward a bit herself. 

"Open it." She said, raising an eyebrow at Emma and leaning back again. Emma sighed and gripped her bottom lip between her teeth. 

"I guess I should." For some reason Emma was reluctant to open it. She had no idea who it was from. There wasn't even an address or any note attached to it. Her name was typed across the box but that was all. Emma reached for the box hesitantly looking up at Ruby before picking it up. "This is just really suspicious. Nothing ever gets sent here. Nothing like this anyway." 

Ruby chuckled, rolling her eyes, a gesture that she had unconsciously picked up from Emma. "I think it's exciting. Just open it. I'm sure there's nothing bad in there." 

Emma narrowed her eyes and grumbled. "You don't know that." She whispered under her breath. Ruby swatted at her arm for that, but said nothing more.

A few moments later Emma slowly opened the box and removed some of the Styrofoam. Emma stared down at the object in the box noticing that tape was holding two pieces together. She gently shook the object before finally tearing the tape off it. She had no idea if there was anything in it but was being extra careful anyway. When Emma removed the top piece of Styrofoam from the package she peered down to find a piece of glass sitting inside another piece. Putting the piece of foam down on the desk she gently picked up the piece of glass. Emma's green eyes widened a bit when she realized that it was a glass swan. Slowly and as carefully as possible Emma placed the swan on her desk and stared at it. Ruby grabbed the box on the desk and shook it to make sure nothing else was in there. A letter slid out of the box startling Emma as it landed in her lap. It too had her name on it, typed instead of hand written. Emma's eyebrows furrowed together and her forehead crinkled as she opened the envelope.

There was a piece of paper inside and a small note written on it. Emma read it over and over, completely silent as Ruby just stared down at her. Emma finally looked up, tilting her head at Ruby. 

"Rubes…did you send this to me?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes. Ruby shook her head and blinked. 

"No. I didn't. Why?" Ruby leaned forward, trying to see what was contained in the note. 

Emma swallowed and opted to read it out loud. "A swan for a Swan. Though this glass swan is a beauty of its own it is nothing compared to the beauty of the beholder. The way your golden hair cascades down your back, the bold green of your lovely eyes, your smooth, healthy skin as well as your breathtaking smile. It all surpasses this present by millions. Nothing compares to the beauty you behold. A gift just for you for being the lovely lady you are. Love, Your secret admirer." When Emma finished reading the note and looked up, Ruby's eyes were wide open. Apparently she had not been expecting anything like that to have been written on the note.

"Well, as much as I would love to take credit for the note I didn't write it. Nor did I give you the present." Ruby stopped, trying to contain her surprise. "Seems like you have yourself a secret admirer. That's cool!" She grinned down at Emma who was staring at the glass swan now sitting on her desk. 

Emma shook her head and leaned back in her seat. "Who the hell could it be?" She thought out loud, chewing on her bottom lip. Emma looked up at Ruby again after staring off into space for a few minutes. "This wasn't you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Ruby shook her head and sighed. "No ma'am, but that secret admirer is making me look bad." Both women laughed as Emma shook her head. 

"I gotta seriously figure this out." Emma said as she got up from her seat, and placed a kiss on Ruby's lips as she thanked her for the lunch they had both momentarily forgot about.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks had passed since the first gift from Emma's secret admirer had appeared. Regina had made sure to send either a gift or a letter every day. She never failed to secretly send these things to Emma, watching on the sidelines and in the shadows for Emma's reaction to them. Regina had eyes and ears everywhere, so she always knew what Emma's reactions were to what she sent. She had yet to figure out who was sending these gifts. Regina had even dropped hints here and there, but to no avail. Emma Swan was still oblivious to the identity of her secretly confessed love. Naturally Regina was highly amused by this, not to mention is was seeming to drive a wedge between Ruby and Emma. They weren't breaking apart fast enough though. Regina's patience was wearing thin, but she was still determined to do whatever it takes to break the pair apart. Even more determined to make Emma hers.

Regina had to get through this obstacle first though. She had to make damn sure the two broke off their….relationship. Her lip would curl in disgust when she thought about Emma and Ruby being together. She should be the one making Emma moan, making her eyes roll into the back of her head, not Ruby. She should be the one with her arm wrapped around Emma's waist or holding her hand. These thoughts were so possessive, so very primal when it came to Emma. So much so that it surprised Regina herself. No one had a clue that she had feelings for Emma and she wasn't about to let anyone find out. At least not now anyway. For now she was going to enjoy secretly sending Emma gifts and love filled letters. While Regina knew most would find this to be out of character for her, no one knew she had a romantic side to her. Regina was in fact a hopeless romantic. No one had ever been able to see it though. Unfortunately no one had ever wanted to. Regina was hoping to change that, even if she wasn't exactly ready to show that publicly.

Personally Regina was tired of being alone. She was tired of sleeping alone in her bed at night. Though she'd never admit it out loud, she missed the affections a relationship could bring. She missed intimacy of the physical and emotional kind. Never in a millions years would Regina have thought she'd be looking for these things from Emma Swan though. How in the hell had she become so enamored with the blond, she'd never be able to explain it. But there was something about Emma that caught her attention, captured her and kept her interested. There would be looks Emma would give her now and then that made her think she thought the same of Regina, but honestly she had no clue. On the outside, the women showed contempt and hate towards each other. But as the saying goes, there's a fine line between love and hate.

Lately Regina had been noticing a few things about Emma. Every now and then she'd place her hand on her lower back and rub. Looking closer, there were dark circles under Emma's eyes and her beautiful eyes were a little red. Regina could only take that as Emma wasn't sleeping very well. In fact, Regina had recently planted a bug in the Sheriff's office and Emma's bedroom, trying to get hints of anything at all about Emma. This was of course a risky move, but one Regina was more than willing to take. Of course, there were times she heard things she didn't want to hear. Once though she'd overheard Emma tell Ruby that she wasn't sleeping well. Which of course led Ruby to make a comment about how that was her fault, all in a teasing tone. Regina had just rolled her eyes at that, grimacing when Emma laughed. So, Emma hadn't been sleeping well? A mischievous smile spread across Regina's lips slowly as her next gift quickly came to mind.

It was a Saturday evening and Emma Swan was enjoying her day. She lounged lazily on the couch in the living room, staring blankly at the tv. Mary Margaret was out on another date with Dr. Whale, which Emma highly disapproved of, and Ruby was working at the diner. So Emma was alone for most of the day, being as lazy as possible. Emma had just plopped her lazy ass back down on the couch, after retrieving a drink, when there was a knock on her door. She groaned, grudgingly pushing herself from the couch and stomping towards the door. She had intended to snap at whoever was behind the door, but when she opened it, there was quite a surprise waiting for her. Emma's green eyes nearly bugled from her head when she saw two men standing awkwardly in the hallway and carrying a bed. After a moment of awkward staring, one of the men finally spoke up.

"We were told to deliver this thing to this address. There's more of it downstairs." The man didn't sound very happy about it and neither male looked too thrilled to be doing this job. Emma was stunned speechless, not ever remembering having bought a bed. After another moment, something clicked in her brain and she jolted upright. 

"Who told you to deliver it here?" She asked, hoping maybe they'd have the name of her secret admirer. This was clearly something from them. 

"I have no idea, lady. We were just old to deliver this whole thing here. Where's your bedroom?" Emma raised an eyebrow, frowning at the male's impoliteness, but letting it go. 

"Follow me." She shot back as she turned on her heel and headed upstairs.

There was a small, satisfied smile dancing on her lips when she heard the two men groan behind her. Clearly they didn't want to go up more stairs, but Emma didn't give a damn now. After all, she couldn't really be mad about her secret admirer sending her a new bed, which she needed oh so badly. Of course, in a way Emma found this a little creepy. How had they known she needed a new bed? Emma shrugged it off for now, eager to try the baby out.

Two hours later, after the two men struggled to put the entire bed together, Emma lay spread out across the bed. Her arms and legs were stretched out, her entire body taking up most of the bed. It was a queen-sized bed, so there was still some room to stretch out even more. What amazed Emma the most was the fact that her secret admirer had sent her a canopy bed. She'd always loved them, but was never able to afford them. The bed frame was dark wood with ornate pictures carved into it. The canopy was the same, but with black cloth hanging from each post. Emma had been lying on her new bed for at least an hour and a half now, staring at her new gift.

There had been a letter handed to her as well, which she had expected would be coming sooner or later. If there was a gift, there was a letter with it. Emma was unable to stop herself from reading it over and over again. 'A bed fit for a princess. I had a feeling you needed a new one and you, of course, only deserve the best. I do hope you enjoy this new gift. I made sure every piece was of the best quality. Think of me each time you lie in it, knowing someone cares enough to see to your needs. I hope to one day enjoy this bed with you. Until then, sleep well and comfortable.'

Emma had a grin the size of Texas spread across her lips as she read it for the millionth time. It wasn't the sweetest note her admirer had sent, but there was just something about it that made her stomach feel all funny. In the good way of course. Perhaps it was the line of her admirer hoping to share the bed with her. That one line gave her chills down her spine. Emma knew that maybe she should be more creeped out, but nothing like this had ever happened to her…ever. This was her first secret admirer and she was more flattered than she was letting on to anyone. Especially Ruby.

Lately the two of them had been a little snippy with each other. But of course, Emma was only responding to Ruby's new attitude about the whole thing. At first she had found it sweet, but after more gifts came, it seemed the waitress wasn't finding it so cute anymore. She especially didn't like the letters. A lot of them were sappy, confessing of an undying love for the most beautiful woman ever laid eyes on. While Ruby knew Emma was beautiful, knew others would want her, she was decidedly unhappy with how this secret admirer was shoving themselves into their relationship.

Emma knew Ruby was beginning to hate all of this, but if she was honest with herself, she didn't want the letters to stop. More importantly though, she wanted to find out who was sending her all of these things. She hadn't gone searching for them yet, nor had she really started investigating. But this new gift was really starting to push her in that direction. Emma slipped the letter into the drawer next to her new bed, stuffing it in with the rest of the letters. Just as she was about to sit back down onto her soft, new mattress, a knock resounded from the door downstairs. Emma hopped up quickly, thinking maybe it was another present. She raced to the door, slinging it open as soon as she got to it. Instead of a present, Ruby stood in the doorway, smile spread across her face. 

"I got off early!" She exclaimed, rushing forward and throwing her arms around Emma's neck.

In a flash, Ruby's lips were pressed to Emma's, teeth nibbling on Emma's bottom lip. Emma gasped, arms moving to encircle Ruby's small waist. When Ruby let go of her lips so they could both breathe in air, Emma backed up a little, raising her eyebrow. "What's gotten into you?" She asked, a little amused, a little taken aback. Ruby had sexually attacked her plenty of times, but this time she hadn't been expecting it. Ruby grinned from each to ear, the grin completely sexual. "Nothing….yet. You could change that though." Ruby wiggled her eyebrows and then gave Emma a wink before attacking her with passionate kisses a second later.

Emma moaned into the kiss, not able to resist Ruby and her kisses. Ruby was quite the kisser and her lips were talented fuckers. As well as her tongue and her fingers. Suddenly Emma felt herself being pulled towards the stairs while Ruby's fingers found their way under her tank top. In a jiffy, Emma was left in her bra, jeans and socks. Just a few minutes later and Ruby was walking into Emma's bedroom backwards, finger curling and uncurling as if to beckon Emma into the room. Emma laughed, eyebrows raised as she watched Ruby with a smirk.

Seconds later, before Emma could say anything. Ruby back into the canopy bed behind her. Her eyes went wide and her hands flew behind her to feel what it was she had run into. That was when her eyes narrowed, wondering what the hell she had bumped into. She thought there had been a few more feet before she ran into Emma's bed. Ruby turned herself slowly, afraid of what might be behind her. When her eyes fell upon the expensive bed, her eyes opened wide again and she gasped. Quickly turning back to Emma, the brunette glared at Emma, folding her arms immediately. 

"The hell is this?" She inquired, jerking her head towards the big ass bed behind her. Emma swallowed and blushed, already feeling horrible for this. And she hadn't even said anything yet. 

"It's…another gift." Emma's words were a whisper, her head hanging low as if she was ashamed. And really, in a way, she was. Though she really had no reason to be. It wasn't like she could send the bed back. She didn't even have any clue as to where it had come from. Emma pinched the bridge of her nose, wondering if there was any way to get out of this one.

There was a huff from Ruby in a split second, arms unfolding and slapping against her legs they fell. She shook her head, clearly exasperated. 

"Great! Now you're damn secret admirer is buying you beds?" Ruby clenched her teeth for a moment, shooting daggers at Emma with her eyes. Deep down she felt stupid for getting this upset, but this shit was starting to get ridiculous. Emma's secret admirer was making her look bad. Not to mention it looked like they were trying to steal Emma away from her. And that in no way settled well with Ruby. The words spilled out from her, her tone harsh. "When is there going to be a point where it's too much, Emma? How in the fuck are we supposed to have a relationship if this person keeps sending you expensive presents and lovey dovey letters?" Ruby raised an eyebrow, defying Emma to deny what she was saying. "Emma, ya know, I really do like you, but all of this is starting to get in the way." Ruby bit her lip, promising herself that she wouldn't let any tears fall. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had such a hard time dealing with a relationship. Sure, this had started out as just a sexual relationship between two adults, but for Ruby it had progressed a little more than that.

She knew she wasn't completely in love with Emma, but she liked what they had. So of course it infuriated her that someone was trumping her big time on impressing Emma. Ruby's head snapped up when she heard Emma walk towards her. Emma was inches from her now, trying to look in her eyes. Ruby looked back for a moment, seeing the apology there. 

"I'm sorry, Ruby. I am. But I don't know how to stop this. It's not like I can contact who's doing this. I don't even know who it is." Emma paused for a moment, taking one of Ruby's hands into both of hers. "If you want, I'll take apart the bed and bring back in my old one?" Emma tilted her head and gave Ruby the puppy dog eyes.

Ruby relented after only a moment and shook her head. "No, no. Don't do that." Suddenly an idea sprang to Ruby's mind, her infectious smile widening and exposing her white teeth. Emma smiled as well, but with a questioning look on her face. "In fact, how about we try it out right now?" Ruby wiggled her eyebrows and turned Emma around quickly, pushing her onto the bed. Emma rolled onto her back and let out a huff of a breath when Ruby landed on her. 

"It does need a christening." Emma stated between a few laughs. Needless to say, that afternoon was spent making up over a small fight.

Later that evening, Emma had almost forgotten Regina had told her she could spend some time with Henry for the evening. She had been a bit caught up in breaking in the bed with Ruby. Emma had opened her eyes after a moment, in the middle of resting naked on her bed with Ruby, when her eyes shot to the clock. It was five minutes until six. She was supposed to be at Regina's home to pick up Henry at six. Emma had jumped up from the bed, scrambling to get new clothes on and make sure she didn't smell like sex. Ruby watched her in amusement for a minute before asking what was wrong. Emma quickly explained her situation and Ruby had jumped up with her, throwing her clothes back on and deciding she'd go with Emma. It had made her nervous, Ruby going with her. She was sure Regina would have something to say. She would bet money on it actually. Even though Regina had been uncharacteristically nice to the two of them lately, she had banked on it lasting long. In fact, it had lasted longer than she had expected.

Five minutes later, Emma parked her car across the street from Regina's house and practically ran to the door, Ruby on her heels. Before she got there though, Regina had jerked the door open. She looked as if someone had insulted her, the sneer on her face evident. Emma mentally kicked herself for being late. That had to be it. That had to be the reason she was angry. Emma noticed though that Regina was glaring at Ruby as well, which of course threw her off. 

"Regina! I'm so sorry I'm la-" Emma was immediately cut off, Regina speaking in clipped tones right from the start. 

"Sheriff Swan!" Regina pursed her lips before continuing. "I'd like to speak with you in my office…alone." Another glare was shot at Ruby before she held the door open wide enough for Emma to step in. As soon as Emma was inside, she slammed the door in Ruby's face, not caring how rude it was. Emma glared at her for a moment before begrudgingly following Regina into her home office.

Emma stood awkwardly by the door, unsure of what to say. She was nervous of what Regina was going to say, waiting to speak until Regina had her first words out. 

"Ms. Swan." Regina began, folding her arms and leaning against the front of her desk. When Emma looked up, she saw something in Regina's eyes she'd never seen before. Emma could have sworn she saw jealousy raging in Regina's eyes, but of course her walls were up faster than she could read anything into it. "I'll save you the lecture of my stance on punctuality, which I've spoken to you about before. No need to waste time going over that again." A long sigh, a shake of her head. There was something clearly bothering Regina more than she wanted to show. "But what I want to know, Sheriff Swan, if why you're bringing along that waitress. You're supposed to be spending time with Henry, not her." Regina lifted an eyebrow, trying to get the awful sounds of the pair moaning over and over again. Regina had unfortunately caught part of their sexual escapades because of the bug she'd planted. The jealousy wracked through her even now.

For a moment, Emma seemed to be stunned at Regina's words. Regina found this amusing, but stopped the smile threatening to break out on her lips immediately. However, a knowing looked passed over Emma's face before she spoke. Emma had known she'd say something about Ruby. What she hadn't expected was that small bit of jealousy that she'd see in Regina's eyes. She thought she'd hidden it well, but Emma had picked up on it. This threw Emma way off though. Regina had no reason to be jealous. Of course, perhaps it was the anger almost visibly rolling off of Regina that made Emma think this way. Either way, Emma didn't really feel like dealing with it at this moment. Emma shrugged, taking a step closer into the room and towards Regina. 

"I will be spending time with Henry. What the hell does it matter if Ruby is with me?" It was Emma's turn to raise an eyebrow, speculation clear on her face. She was throwing Regina's usual actions back at her.

Clearly Regina had not been expecting that question, nor had she been expecting that reaction. She was silent for a moment, hands clenching into fists as she tried to keep at least slightly calm. This wasn't about Henry at all really, but Emma didn't need to know that. 

"I'd rather not have her around Henry. I find her to be a bad influence. Which makes me question why I'm letting you spend time with him. You're clearly a bad example as well if you cavort with the likes of her." Regina sneered, raising her lip in disgust as she stared back at Emma. Emma blinked, not having expected that string of thought from Regina. Obviously they were both surprising each other tonight. 

"There's nothing wrong with Ruby." Emma finally managed to get out, stepping a bit closer to Regina. 

For some reason, her body seemed to be magnetically pulled towards Regina every time they were in the same room. Emma had still yet to be able to explain it. Her body betrayed what she was sure she felt for the woman, which was contempt. The two stared at each other for a moment, having their eye sex moment, just as they always did. There was a moment where they both looked as if they wanted to devour each other, as if they were about to engage in the most intense sex. But nothing liked that had happened…yet.

Regina rolled her eyes, disgust still evident on her beautiful features. "She dresses like a hooker." She blurted, throwing her hands in the air. "I've heard she sleeps around like one, too." 

Now Regina was just being mean. This was that damn green eyed monster rearing its head. Regina absolutely hated the fact Ruby got to touch Emma intimately. It made her feel sick to the stomach. Of course, she showed no such emotion in the presence of the woman she was trying so hard to win over. Secretly of course. If only Emma knew it was her who had been sending her these gifts and letters for the past three weeks. Now was not the right time to reveal it though. Oh no, she had other plans for now.

Though none of them had been about arguing with Emma about that trash of a woman Ruby. This whole situation infuriated Regina more than she wanted it to. But there was nothing she could do about these feelings she had for Emma. She'd tried pushing them away, locking them up, but that was damn hard with the woman walking around her town all the time. Seeing her every day in those damn tight jeans and that sculpted ass, it made it harder to hate her than she ever wanted to admit.

Emma groaned and shook her head, wishing like hell she didn't have to deal with this right now. Not to mention, even though Emma was with Ruby, she couldn't help but stare at that extra, unhooked button on Regina's shirt. Couldn't help but let her eyes wander to how well that skirt clung to all the right places. The woman was the epitome of sex when it came to how she looked. This made it quite hard to concentrate at times. Which was why she let her eyes slip close for a moment, giving herself a chance to concentrate.

After taking in a few big breaths, she opened her eyes and kept them trained on Regina's face. 

"Look, Madame Mayor, Ruby is my girlfriend." Was that a flinch she just saw from Regina? Did her lip curl in disgust that much more? Maybe, but she wasn't quite sure. So she continued. "And so there are going to be times when Ruby will be with me. I don't see anything wrong with that. She's good to Henry and Henry likes her. So I don't see a problem." Emma was silent only for a moment. "Now, can I go get Henry and spend some time with him or are you going to keep my in here all night?" She raised an eyebrow and stuffed her hands into her pockets.

Regina clenched her jaw as tight as was possible. She was backed into a corner. If she didn't let Henry go with Emma, he'd resent her even more and give her one of his glares. That glare telling her that she was evil and that he hated her. It was either that or letting him go with Emma and Ruby, subjecting him to the small town trash that Ruby presented. Now it was time for Regina to rub the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes. This was ridiculous. She wouldn't have to deal with this if the two of them were together already.

However, Regina knew that couldn't happen right away. No, she had to play her cards just right. She had to pull Emma in without her noticing. Which was what this whole secret admirer thing was about. It was also the same reason she had been trying to be civil with the pair. She had a plan and she was going to follow through with it damn it. So, taking in a relaxing breath, Regina plastered a smile on her lips and spoke. 

"Alright Ms. Swan. Henry should be ready for you by now. Have a nice time." She let the smile linger a little longer, trying to hide how hard it was for her to say those last four words.

There was a small amount of silence between them as Regina watched Emma deflate. She had apparently prepared herself for more of a fight. The look of surprise was evident on her face, proving quickly that she indeed been prepared to argue some more. Well, Regina was not going to let her have that satisfaction. Emma blinked a few times, trying not to look so surprised. But with the smug look on Regina's face, she knew she'd given her surprise away instantly. 

"Well, okay. Thanks." Emma mumbled as she backed her way out of the room. "You have a nice evening too, Madame Mayor." She threw out just before disappearing from Regina's office.

When she approached the front door, she heard Henry stomping down the stairs quickly. When she turned around, he slammed into her, throwing his arms around her waist. Emma laughed, putting her arm around Henry and squeezing him once. 

"Emma! Hi!" Henry exclaimed, looking up at her with a delighted expression on his face. 

"Hey kid. Let's get going okay?" He gave a nod and bolted out the door, greeting Ruby on the way to Emma's car.

Nobody saw the pained look on Regina's face as the three made their way happily to Emma's car. Nobody knew how much it hurt for her to watch them, happy as larks, being together and leaving her alone with her thoughts. Nobody saw the tear that rolled down her cheek as she turned to grab herself a glass of her own apple cider. It was then that Regina decided it was time to turn her game up a notch.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina Mills laid sprawled out on her bed, chest rising and falling smoothly as she slept peacefully on her comfortable bed. Well, almost peacefully. Every now and then Regina's arm would twitch, or her eyebrow would quirk. Here and there a small moan would fall from her lips, a whispered name. Though she looked peaceful, and was indeed slumbering in a deep sleep, there was a scene playing itself out in her dreams. This dream extended her desire for Emma far more than she wanted it to, more than she had ever anticipated. Of course, she wouldn't really feel the effects until afterwards. Recently, or perhaps for longer than she'd like to admit, Regina's mind had been conjuring up some rather erotic dreams about Emma Swan.

There was no way to help them, no way to escape them. And each and every time Regina would wake up in a frenzy, too damn hot and bothered to properly go back to sleep. Thank heavens for the stash of…things….locked up carefully in the bottom of the drawer next to her bed. She kept the key carefully hidden, making sure absolutely no one knew she had such a sexual side to her. This wasn't the first time she'd dreamt of a naked Emma Swan, but this dream in particular was just….a bit more graphic. Usually her dreams stopped before anything got too out of hand.

_Silence enveloped the room as the pair stared in each other's eyes. What they were looking for, neither was sure. There was something that made them lean towards each other without even noticing. Before they knew it, they were only an inch or so away from each other's lips. Immediately green- and- brown lust filled eyes flicked down to stare at the lips so close to them. Regina licked her lips unintentionally, tongue almost touching Emma's as she did so. Emma shivered and let out a breath, which fanned over Regina's face. Regina closed her eyes for a moment, reveling in the close proximity of their bodies. Suddenly she felt Emma's hand softly place itself on her neck, thumb rubbing soothing circles on her skin there. Regina flinched, but then relaxed and opened her eyes, finding Emma almost impossibly closer. There was a small, reassuring smile on Emma's lips as Regina gazed back at her. Regina's own lips responded immediately with a similar smile._

_It was an intimate moment shared between the two. Neither moved for a moment, just appreciating the beauty of the woman sitting in front of her. Seconds later, Emma moved forward and captured Regina's lips in a passionate kiss. Regina responded with the same passion, one hand snaking up to thread her fingers into Emma's gorgeous, blond curls. She pulled just a little, eliciting an instant moan from Emma. Emma's own hands slowly traced lazy lines down Regina's arms, up, down and back up again before moving to Regina's sides. Regina shivered, this time from the pleasure of feeling Emma's fingertips caressing her gently. Emma's hands slid down to Regina's waist, squeezing as they settled there. Seconds later, Emma pulled Regina impossibly closer, molding their bodies together as much as possible. Both women moved their heads back, breaking the kiss for some much needed air. Regina smoothed a thumb over Emma's bottom lip, smiling softly._

_After a few more shared heated kisses, Emma placed a hand on the back of Regina's neck and placed the other on her hip. Slowly and as seductively as Emma could muster, she lowered Regina onto the bed, placing her on her back. As soon as Emma had her where she wanted her, she climbed on top of Regina, straddling her hips. She leaned down slowly, acting as if she were about kiss Regina's lips, but pulled back just mere inches away. Regina growled a little, but knew Emma was just teasing. And teasing was something that Regina had always enjoyed. Emma knew this and repeated her actions, this time moving away from Regina's lips quickly and placing an open mouthed kiss on her neck. Emma sucked on Regina's neck for a moment, making sure to leave a mark behind. Regina moaned lightly, tilting her head just a bit to give Emma better access. Emma began to move further down, stopping just above Regina's cleavage. Once there, Emma stopped completely and lifted her eyes up to Regina, gazing from underneath her eyelashes. There was a seductive look in Emma's green eyes, darkened by lust. Regina gazed back down at her, heart beating madly in her chest as she anticipated Emma's next move._

_Emma hovered over Regina for quite some time, watching the anger and need grow deeper in her eyes with each moment. Regina's eyes were nearly black now, body completely filled with desire. She swallowed and tried to pull Emma to her, but Emma didn't budge. Regina's eyebrows knit together in frustration. She wasn't one who liked to beg, but it seemed that was exactly what Emma was waiting for. "_

_P-please…Emma. Please. Touch me. I….want you to touch me." Emma's smirk at her words confirmed her suspicions._

_However, Emma seemed to be satisfied with how Regina has begged her, Regina's body undulating underneath as she'd done so. After just one second more, Emma lowered herself onto her side, lying besides Regina. Regina frowned, looking over at Emma with a question in her eyes. "_

_Shh. Don't worry. I just want to get these pesky clothes of yours out of the way." Emma's tone was a seductive whisper, making Regina shiver visibly yet again. It seemed Emma wanted to undress Regina herself. There was no protest whatsoever on Regina's part._

_There wasn't much to take off of Regina. The only thing's covering her body was the black silk nightgown flowing down her body. It stopped high above her thigh, revealing toned, firm legs that drove Emma wild. If Regina positioned her legs correctly, Emma would be able to see even higher up Regina's body, revealing the matching panties underneath. Emma's tongue darted out to wet her lips, partly in anticipation and partly in appreciation. In a smooth and careful way, Emma's hands pushed Regina's gown higher and higher, revealing first her panties, followed by her smooth, flat, muscled stomach. Emma let go of one side of the gown to ghost her hand over Regina's stomach, leaning down momentarily to place a chaste kiss to Regina's navel. She ventured the kisses outward and then down, stopping just above Regina's panty line. Regina tried desperately to hold back the soft moan that wanted to escape, but she couldn't hold it back. The feeling of Emma's soft lips against her skin, and so close to where she wanted Emma's mouth most, was just too much. So Regina let the moan slip, her hips slightly jerking up, seeking out more contact._

_Emma only chuckled and placed her free hand down on Regina's stomach, pushing her back down. When she was sure Regina would stay put, the free hand went back to the hem of Regina's gown. In an excruciatingly slow pace, Emma proceeded to remove Regina's night gown, watching every single flicker of emotion on Regina's face as she did so. There was something about watching the usual uptight Mayor lose her façade completely. It was quite a turn on, if Emma was honest with herself. In one smooth, quick motion, Regina's gown was swept over her head and thrown to the floor, completely discarded and forgotten about. Regina felt exposed, even with her panties still on. But instead of covering herself up, she let Emma's gaze linger on her half naked body, enjoying the look she saw on Emma's face as she took in the full view of her body. "_

_So beautiful." Emma whispered, sitting herself up and running her hands down Regina's bare thighs. Regina kept still, unsure of what Emma was thinking of doing. Before she even had a mind to ask, Emma hooked her fingers into the top of Regina's panties and slid them off with nearly professional ease._

_It was then that Regina was entirely naked, laying there for Emma's hungry eyes to feast upon. Now Emma moved on to slowly spreading Regina's legs apart gently, both hands pushing ever so slightly on Regina's trembling legs. Her legs obliged though, spreading for Emma immediately. Regina's cheeks flushed at that, unable to look down at Emma as her legs betrayed her. Regina was ready, so very ready, and Emma knew. She was even smug about it as she kissed her way up one of Regina's thighs and down the other. Emma gave one more round of kisses up Regina's leg, only to be greeted with a growl for the gesture. When Emma looked up, Regina's eyes were crazy with need and she was biting on her lip rather hard already. "_

_Now." Was the only word Regina gave. She was giving the message that she wasn't about to wait any longer. It was then the Emma decided that taking it slow was certainly no longer needed. Nor was it wanted._

_With a smirk from Emma that set Regina's skin on fire, Emma placed one chaste kiss to Regina's swollen lips, bringing out a sharp gasp from Regina. Settling a bit more comfortable in between Regina's legs, Emma spread those swollen lips and flattened her tongue out, dragging it from Regina's entrance and up to her clit in one smooth motion. Regina's hips canted up, an almost loud moan quickly flowing from her open mouth. Emma made no contact for a moment, but then surprised Regina by placing her mouth over Regina's clit, mouth formed in an O shape over it. Emma sucked once, tongue lathing over the bundle of nerves as she did so. This time Regina's moan was louder, hand sweeping down to tangle her fingers into Emma's gorgeous blond hair. With that, Emma continued the sucking, throwing in surprise licks with her tongue every now and then as her fingers deftly made their way to Regina's awaiting entrance. With her tongue licking a fast pace, Emma multi-tasked and made sure her middle and third fingers entered Regina as slowly as possibly._

_When those talented fingers slid in to the knuckle, Emma curled her fingers upward, finding that one spot inside of Regina that she knew would drive her crazy. Regina was already writhing and moaning in pleasure, but when Emma's fingers began to work and rub against her sweet spot in rhythm and time with her tongue, Regina lost it. Regina's hips jerked upward and then rolled, urging Emma to go just a bit deeper. When she obliged, Regina's own fingers dug deeper into Emma's hair while the other hand grabbed tightly at the bed sheet beneath her. Moan after pleasurable moan spilled from Regina's lips, eyes shut tight and her bottom lip sucked in between her teeth. She was biting it so hard she nearly drew blood. However, Regina didn't even notice the pain. She was far too focused on the pleasure Emma was bringing out of her body. All it took was one more suck of her sensitive clit and just one more flick of her fingers against Regina's sweet spot to make Regina come completely undone. Regina dug her head into the pillow under her, body tensing and walls clenching around Emma's fingers. Emma didn't relent one damn bit as Regina's body was wracked with an orgasm of the wet variety._

_As soon as Regina rode her high of orgasm down and her body relaxed, Emma pulled her fingers out slowly, a sly grin on her lips practically making her glow. She crawled up Regina's body, waiting until Regina opened her eyes t make her next move. When eyelids fluttered open and beautiful brown irises stared back at her, Emma brought her fingers to her lips and licked them thoroughly clean. Regina's breath hitched at this, finding it oddly erotic to see Emma tasting her off of her fingers. Regina licked her lips and swallowed just at the same time Emma did. Quickly the dark haired beauty reached up and brought Emma's lips to hers, Regina moaning into her mouth as she tasted herself on Emma' tongue. Emma's lips were soft and gentle, tongue flicking at Regina's bottom lip to ask for access. Regina instantly relented and the blond's tongue swiftly entered Regina's mouth, rolling against Regina's own eager tongue. After a moment or so of fiery, sensual kissing, Regina pulled back for air. Only seconds later though her mouth was attached to Emma's neck, making sure to leave her own mark on Emma's flawless skin. Regina inched slowly down Emma's body, doing her own teasing now. Regina was just about to capture a nipple into her mouth when…_

Regina's body jerked up from the bed, alarm clock scaring her awake. She glared at the damned contraption and momentarily thought about taking it and throwing it up against the wall. Of course, she thought better about it and just slapped the top of it so it would shut up. Regina's heart was beating loudly in her chest, brain reminding her of every detail of the dream she had just been abruptly woken up from. She laid her hand on her chest, just above her heart as she tried to calm herself down. It seemed she would need a cold shower this morning before she headed to work. Otherwise she'd never make it through the day. Hell, she barely even made it through when she  _didn't_  have such erotic dreams. It was especially worse when Emma showed up in her tights jeans, boots and tank top. Though she had hated such an ensemble when she'd first met Emma, she found herself now longing to see the woman in those outfits. They made her look…well, enticing. Regina was sure her office was a popsicle during the day, but dammit she couldn't let anyone see her flushing. Heaven knows she didn't need question asked of why she looked so flushed. That was not a question she wanted to answer.

It was yet another cold day in her office, but Regina thankfully made it through the day without seeing Emma. This was a good thing, even though she did long to have the blond in her presence as much as possible. Which was really a feat considering Regina hated most of the residents of Storybrooke. However, Emma was different. She brought out feelings in Regina that she had deemed long gone. Regina had been certain she would never find love again. She hadn't even been sure she would ever be able to feel anything, but numb. But Emma had waltzed into town and brought about all these feelings in one fell swoop. Which was why she was trying so hard to win her over. Well, secretly. So far it seemed to be working.

Regina loved to see Emma's face every time another gift was delivered to her. She always tried to make sure it was at a time where she would be around to see, even if Emma knew she wasn't there. Another week had passed since Regina had started sending Emma the gifts and letter, bringing it to a full month since her little game had started. The gifts had ranged from thoughtful to expensive to resourceful. There were times when she'd send Emma things that she truly needed. Which she of course knew tipped Emma off that she was being watched.

Today was no different. Regina had noticed that Emma's bug had broken down. Thankfully she overheard a conversation about exactly what part needed to be fixed. No less than two hours later, Regina had the certain part delivered to Emma, which of course made a smile spread across those kissable lips. It warmed Regina's ice cold heart to see Emma smiling like that. Of course, Regina was beginning to think she wasn't as ice cold as she used to be. Maybe Henry wouldn't believe it, but Regina sure as hell felt much more warm than she had since Daniel had been killed. Regina winced mentally at the name, still finding it painful even though she was pursuing a new love now. She briefly kissed the ring she kept on a chain around her neck before getting back to her work for the day. This was a day where she couldn't wait to get home.

However, when Regina arrived to her home and spotted Ruby and Emma standing at the door with Henry, she immediately knew that it wouldn't be the good day at home she was hoping it would be. Trying hard not to seem frigid, Regina exited her car and regally made her way to her front door. On the way, she added a little more swing in her hips, hoping to catch Emma's attention. She had to hold back a smile when she caught Emma staring at the corner of her eyes. Ruby didn't seem to pleased by that, but said nothing. As Regina approached the two women, she nodded her head to them and plastered on a smile. It would have been genuine if it had just been Emma standing there, but to say the least it was strained as she tried not to stare down at Ruby.

"Sheriff. Ruby. What brings you to my home this evening?" Regina lifted a perfect eyebrow and waited for an answer as she crossed her arms.

Before either woman could recover and speak up, Henry barged past them and held something high up in his hands. There was a rather large smile stuck on his face as he stared up at Regina.

"Ruby bought me these! It's the new edition of Spiderman, Superman and The Hulk! That's why they're here." Henry explained, eyes bright and smile spreading impossibly wider.

Everyone missed the wince Regina gave as she realized Ruby was practically moving in on her family.  _Your family. Listen to yourself Regina. Emma isn't even with you yet and you're already calling the three of you a family? Pathetic._  She almost let those horrible three words float around her mind. 'Love is weakness." But she stopped her thoughts there and gave a tight smile down to Henry.

"That's lovely Henry. Now go wash up for dinner." Henry's smile fell a few fractions, but turned and headed upstairs without a protest.

Slowly Regina turned towards Emma and Ruby, trying not to make too much eye contact with Emma. Even though it had been over eight hours since she'd woken up, the dream she'd had was still fresh in her mind. Even without looking at Emma, Regina was struggling to keep the blush off of her cheeks. She decided to clear her throat and change the subject quickly before anymore awkwardness ensued. She turned to stare at Emma's yellow bug, the hideous thing, taking it in for a moment as she stifled a smile. When she turned back to face Emma, her face was smoothed into a controllable Mayoral look. She tilted her head towards the car.

"I heard something was wrong with your car, Sheriff. Get it fixed?" Another eyebrow rose, wondering if Emma would get that Regina was throwing a hint of her secret admirer at her. Emma looked shocked for a moment, but shook it off.

"Uh…yeah. Got a new part today. Works as good as new." There was that smirk Regina loved so much. She had to scold herself once for staring before assuming her usual façade. It seemed, though, that Regina's hint had gone straight over Emma's head.

"Oh good. Well…" A small pause, Regina looking into Emma's beautiful greens before smiling if only slightly. "Have a good evening." She turned to walk into the door, head tilting up to see Henry frowning down at her, comic books in hand.

It was then she knew Ruby had bested her, buying Henry brand new comic books. So, she was trying to get in on her little family. Well, two could play at that game. Regina stopped and turned around, calling to Emma.

"Sheriff Swan, may I talk with you for a moment?"

Though posed as a question, there was almost a demand in Regina's eyes that made Emma stop and turned around.There was also a bit of a glint in Regina's eyes, almost giving away that she had a plan in mind. Emma missed it though and grudgingly hauled herself back over to Regina. She waved to Ruby and asked her to wait in the car, to which Ruby painstakingly obliged. It seemed she didn't like having Emma alone with Regina. Well, tough nuts. Regina was going to make damn sure to have some nice time with Emma without Ruby around.

As Emma kept pushing her weight from one foot onto the other, Regina actually genuinely smiled at Emma. That seemed to throw her quite off kilter and Regina would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it. Emma raised an eyebrow, waiting for Regina to speak. Regina took in a breath and began her plan.

"I was wondering, Sheriff, if maybe you'd like to join a little game night. For Henry, of course. And I would be there also." She stopped, but only to gauge the shock on Emma's face. Regina continued quickly without giving Emma a chance to speak. "Once in a while I like to have a fun game night with Henry. He always chooses the game. Even chooses the dinner." Regina plastered her most genuine smile on and nearly used the puppy dog eyes. She refrained from such a gesture though. Emma hesitated for a moment, but then smiled back genuinely.

"Sure. Yeah. That sounds fun." The blond replied, still a bit shocked that she had been asked to do something with Henry. Of course, Regina would be there, but Emma was beginning to see that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.

Regina clapped her hands together and nodded emphatically; a gesture not normally made by the Mayor. Emma said nothing to her though, just stared and blinked. She was almost scared to move, thinking perhaps this was a dream.

"Wonderful. Be here tomorrow evening at seven. That way you have a whole day to rest." Regina smirked and winked, not able to stop the action before it happened. Emma, again, just blinked and looked completely stunned. Eventually she managed a nod before turning slightly.

"Alright. Tomorrow evening. Got it." One short, awkward pause. "Have a good…night. See ya."

Emma made her way towards the car, completely missing the mischievous smirk on Regina's lips as she entered the house. Immediately Regina informed Henry of the plans for the following evening. Henry surprised her with a hug around the waist and a quick thank you before running back up to his room. As Regina prepared dinner that evening, she had a wicked smile on her lips the whole time. She was going to one up Ruby. She was going to show Emma just exactly what a good family the three of them could be. Then perhaps maybe she could convince Emma that she belonged with her instead of Ruby. Oh, it was so time for her to step up her game.


	4. Chapter 4

Though she would never admit it to anyone…ever, Regina Mills had had a bit of trouble conjuring up ideas for games. Henry and she hadn't had game night in quite some time. She'd heard ideas from Henry, mentally wincing at most of his suggestions. They all just sounded so brutal and unbefitting of a queen. Even though she wasn't a queen anymore, she was still Mayor and finding herself playing some of the games Henry mentioned did not mesh too well together with the reputation she had built in this town. Regina, however, knew that there was really only one way to win over Henry and Emma. She wanted to gain their affections, their love. There was that dark side of her that told her she didn't deserve their love. She believed it, but once she set her mind on something there was no way she was going to be swayed. This particular time was no different. No different except for the fact that she was trying to gain love from someone that wasn't Daniel. While she certainly surprised herself, she knew this was exactly what she wanted.

The fact that she needed to go along with at least one of Henry's ideas was not lost to her. Especially if she was trying to satisfy him the best she could. After contemplating it far more than she should have, Regina finally came to a conclusion. She had to pick the lesser of the evils, begrudgingly deciding to tell Henry that he was finally being allowed to play laser tag. With precautions of course. He'd always wanted to play it, always wanting to do so inside her home. Regina had never even budged to think about letting him…until now. But she'd decided she'd rather have him running around her home than getting pegged with paintballs. That was, of course, his other suggestion.

Regina only hoped like hell that this little game night would somehow convince Emma that they could be a good family together. Of course, Emma didn't know this was why Regina had set all this up. Usually Regina would take Saturday's to finish up extra work and tend to her apple tree, but this Saturday was certainly going to be different. Regina had taken most of the day padding around town with Henry, trying to find equipment for this laser tag game. It took nearly most of the day to find the damned stuff. And thankfully they found enough for three people.

Regina was nearly aggravated with the whole thing, but the smile on Henry's face nearly vanquished all aggravation. What squashed the rest of it was the fact that she kept reminding herself that this was to win over Emma. Of course, part of this was for Henry as well. There was nothing more she wanted than for Henry to be happy. Henry was always her first priority, but today she as going to make damn sure to put on her best behavior and perhaps find herself hiding somewhere with Emma during this game. She had a few ideas in mind for tonight. However, there was no telling if any of them would turn out well tonight.

Maybe it was her anticipation of seeing Emma. Or maybe it was because she was ready to win Emma over this damn minute, but the day seemed to be crawling by far too slowly. Every two minutes Regina would glance at a clock and practically growl at it for not being seven o'clock yet. It was times like these that she wished she had the power to move time forward. But that hadn't even been possible in Fairy Tale Land. Henry seemed to be moving along just fine, keeping himself occupied in his room, but Regina was a bundle of frayed nerves. There was something else swimming in the pt of her stomach though. An emotion she hadn't felt in what seemed like centuries. Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke and former Queen, was actually nervous. Her stomach felt like it had tens of millions of knots in it.

Every now and then she'd feel clammy and she'd place a hand on her stomach. She'd keep her palm flat on her stomach and will herself to settle down, only for the emotion to pop back up minutes later.

"This will not do." Regina said to herself as she lifted herself from her office chair and went straight for the decanter of scotch.

Unfortunately she had not made any of her famous apple cider recently and she was fresh out. Scotch would have to do for now. In quick succession, Regina downed two glasses of scotch. Her nerves retreated just a little, enough for her to bear. But heavens could she feel the heat rising up her neck. The alcohol in her system now would certainly make for an interesting night.

Just a few moments later, or maybe it was an hour? Perhaps half an hour. Regina had lost track of time as she'd sat back in her office chair and actually daydreamed. But Henry's feet stomping down the stairs shocked her and she jerked upright in her chair, eyebrows coming together and bringing a small scowl to appear on her features. Regina huffed and pushed herself out of her chair, marching towards the door and stopping when she saw a shock of blond hair. It was almost like she had no control over what her body was doing. Before she could even process what was happening, her body was immediately carrying her towards the blond. And could she feel a smile on her face? Was that…happiness she could feel swirling deep within her. It was baffling and yet Regina couldn't stop herself no matter how hard she tried.

"Sheriff Swan." Regina said smoothly as she approached Henry and Emma. "Glad you're here on time. I'm impressed." Ah, there she was. That was a typical comment for her to make and it just made the grin on her lips widen further.

Emma rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Yeah, didn't wanna be late for the fun." Emma was being half sarcastic and half truthful. She was actually looking forward to this. Ruby hadn't been too keen on the idea, but Emma was not about to give up time with her kid. Even if Regina was going to be there the whole time.

Regina had to really restrain herself to keep from rolling her eyes. Of course Emma would be sarcastic about spending time around her. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, it kind of hurt her to know that Emma was so against the idea of being around her. Well, she would show Emma a different side of her tonight. Regina would show that she did in fact know how to have fun. It had just been so long since she'd experienced any kind of fun at all. It made her smile to think Emma would be there to see it. Although, she knew she still had to keep up appearances. Well….sort of. After all, this was game night.

Regina's gaze moved from Emma to Henry and back again, watching the excitement in their eyes as they smiled at each other. Regina had to smile herself at that. Her lips lifting into a bit smile almost involuntarily. After a moment, Regina cleared her throat and softened her smile.

"Sheriff, we'll be playing laser tag. Is that alright with you?" Regina raised an eyebrow, interested in Emma's response.

Immediately, Emma lit up and nodded enthusiastically. She reminded Regina of Henry in that moment. "That's more than alright with me. I love laser tag!"

Regina gave a short nod and turned to Henry, smiling wider.

"Go get the equipment for us?" She asked, tilting her head a bit and letting her smile widen just a tad more, this time letting it reach her eyes. Henry nodded and dashed out of the room. Regina then turned back to Emma, that same smile she gave to Henry shining at the beautiful blond standing next to her.

"Would you like a drink before we start?" She questioned, nodding her head towards her home office.

Before Emma could answer, Regina turned and headed down the hall for her office. Emma quickly followed, falling in step with Regina. There was a smile on both women's faces and Regina had to keep herself from staring at Emma too long. Opening the door to her office, Regina stepped back and let Emma in first, her eyes immediately going to Emma's ass. Damn her and those skin tight jeans. After a moment of staring, Regina noticed the outline of what seemed like a folded letter in Emma's back pocket. Regina raised an eyebrow and grinned. She had a feeling she knew what it was. She wanted to ask what about it, but knew that is she did she'd give away that she had been looking at Emma's ass.

Closing the door behind her, Regina made her way to her little cabinet of alcohol. Turning around, she eyed Emma for a moment before speaking.

"Apple cider okay?" She let a small smile play in her lips as she waited for Emma to answer.

Emma raised her head for a moment, gazing at Regina. She was just now noticing the casual clothes Regina was wearing. Regina saw a small twinkle of something in Emma's eyes as she stared at her. This of course made her curious, now wondering what was going through Emma's mind. After a moment, Emma seemed to realize she hadn't answered. With the clearing of her throat, Emma nodded.

"Yeah, apple cider's fine." She mumbled, tearing her eyes away from Regina's lovely form of a body. Emma lowered herself into the chair nearest her, training her eyes away from Regina and just staring at the floor.

After a moment, Regina sat in the chair across from Emma and held the other glass in her hand out to her. Emma took it from her and mumbled a thank you before taking a slow sip. Regina smiled, nodded and then took a sip of her own. All the while, her eyes were trained on Emma's face. She'd always found Emma beautiful, ever since she first step foot in Storybrooke. The way her blond hair cascaded down like a beautiful, blond waterfall. Her green eyes were haunting, but familiar and beautiful at the same time. Emma Swan, as a being, was entirely captivating. She'd just been rejecting such thoughts for quite some time, until recently.

"Madame Mayor?" Emma's voice broke through Regina's thoughts, startling her. "Uh, are you okay?" Emma inquired with a tilt of her head. Regina blinked a few times and quickly placed a smile on her lips.

"Yes. I'm fine." She gave no other explanation, just finished her apple cider and placed the glass on the counter.

Just as Regina was getting the nerve to ask Emma about the letter in her back pocket, Henry burst through the door and thrust some equipment at Emma. "I'm ready! Come on! Get your vest and everything on!"

Henry bounced in place, looking from Regina to Emma, smiling as wide as his mouth could go. Henry held out the equipment to Regina as well. His smile to her took her aback a little. She couldn't remember the last time he'd given her a genuine smile like that.

Regina reached for the equipment and stood from her chair, already strapping everything on as she made her way out of her office. She heard Henry's footsteps behind her, Emma following after him. She looked back for just a moment to see matching smiles on both of their faces. Regina's heart clenched a little. She realized in that very moment that this was what she had wanted in life. This was the happy ending she had been searching for. Now all she had to do was obtain it. And there was absolutely nothing she would do to do exactly that.

Without saying a word, Regina made her way towards the back door of her home. Regina had gone all out to make this night as fun as possible. Which, when it really came down to it, was out of the ordinary for her. But with Henry in tow as she'd went searching for all the right things to have for a proper laser tag game, he'd pointed out that playing in the back yard in the dark would be 'so much fun.' So Regina had made damn sure to find all that she needed, including foam walls to be set up in the back yard. How she'd found all of that, that was her secret to know. But either way, Regina had made very sure that her money went to good use for tonight.

She was a little worried about what to do with the stuff afterwards, but for now she was focused on starting the fun. Regina's own thoughts perplexed her. She had been sure she wasn't capable of feeling all these things ever again. But here she was wishing for Emma to be a part of her life…as her….girlfriend.

"You're clearly losing your head." Regina mumbled to herself, making sure the two following her wouldn't hear. It came as a surprise that she didn't seem to care if she was losing her mind or not. Happiness was what she was aiming for.

As soon as she opened the door and revealed the back yard, Regina heard the gasp of surprise from Emma. This elicited a wide smile to spread across Regina's full lips. Surprise had also been a part of her plan. She was about to show these two that Regina Mills was, in fact, capable of participating in something fun. She turned slightly, brown eyes dancing over to Emma to engage the reaction on her face. Regina smirked. Oh, Emma was definitely more than surprised. Her jaw was hanging open, green eyes wide and staring in wonder. Regina tilted her head slightly, grinning like a Cheshire cat. From the corner of her eyes she could see Henry beaming wide, bouncing a little as he waited to move into the backyard.

It seemed he couldn't wait much longer because a second later he darted past both women, running around a few walls and circling them.

"This is awesome, mom!" Henry called out in glee, practically acting like a wild man. From beside her, much closer than she remembered before turning to look at Henry, Emma spoke up.

"That is pretty epic." She gave a smirk to Regina, obviously feeling odd by this different side of her.

Regina smirked right back, only it was more of a predatory, flirtatious smirk. "Thank you, Emma." One more smile and Regina walked off towards Henry, leaving Emma staring at her as she strode across the back yard. She clearly wasn't expecting Regina to use her first name. Well, that was going to change.

It took her a moment, but Emma finally found her mobility again and made her way over to where Regina and Henry were standing.

"So, are you two going to be on a team or are we all defending ourselves?" Emma asked, smiling down at Henry as he bounced in place once again.

Regina looked down to Henry, unable to keep her own smile from showing from seeing him so happy. "What do you think, Henry?" Henry blinked a few times, screwed his mouth up tight for a moment and then suddenly beamed brightly with an idea.

"What if the you guys were on a team against me?" Henry's eyebrows shot up in question, his eyes darting between Emma and Regina.

While Regina rather loved the idea, and went well with one of her small plans to get Emma alone, she was unsure of what Emma thought about it. So she turned her head towards her, her own eyebrows lifting up in question. Emma blinked, clearly surprised by Henry's suggestion. She was even confused by the look on Regina's face. She wasn't sure if Regina was revolted by the idea or enthused. It was hard to tell in the dark.

"I…I don't know, Henry." Emma's eyebrows scrunched up together, a concerned look on her face. Henry rolled his eyes, deciding to use a tactic he thought might would work on Emma.

"That's okay. I'm sure the two of you couldn't beat me anyway." He gave a cocky smirk then, dawning a look that Emma knew he'd gotten from Regina. Emma narrowed her eyes and she heard Regina chuckle, clearly amused by Henry's goading.

"Fine. We're taking you down buddy!" Emma's tone was cocky, mixed with some amusement.

"It's settled then. Emma and I against you, Henry. Perhaps we should begin?" Regina questioned, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes!" Henry and Emma both shouted, Henry switching on his equipment and darting off into the darkness of the back yard. Regina watched in amusement, turning her own equipment on before turning to Emma.

"Shall we?" She asked, smiling lightly at Emma. Emma blinked once, nodded and then made a motion with her hand for Regina to follow her. Regina rolled her eyes and grabbed Emma's wrist, stopping her movement. Emma came to a sudden stop and turned around on Regina, eyes giving her the 'what the hell' look. Regina only smirked.

"What makes you think I'll let you take the lead?" Regina questioned, taking a few steps ahead of Emma. "Don't underestimate my tactical skills, dear." A flash of her pretty, white teeth and Regina hunched down a bit, moving with stealth as she ducked behind one of the walls.

Emma watched, in astonishment and in admiration. She had to hand it to Regina, she was quite and moved with precision. Not to mention her ass looked amazing in those tight black pants.

Regina waved her hand at Emma, telling her to move behind her. After a small moment of hesitation, Emma did exactly that. As soon as Emma was behind her, Regina called out to Henry.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" She stifled a laugh and then turned to look at Emma. "Follow me." She whispered, moving quickly out from the wall and darting to a lower wall, gracefully falling to the ground onto her stomach and looking over the small wall. Emma followed in suit, not so gracefully flinging herself onto the ground. Regina had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as Emma grumbled to herself about scratching her stomach when landing.

For a moment, their two bodies were close together. So close that the top of Regina's arm was touching Emma's, her thigh touching Emma's thigh. Emma seemed to realize this and mumbled a 'sorry' before shuffling over a little. Regina missed the contact immediately, but said nothing. Emma began to say something, but Regina threw up her hand, silencing her quickly.

"Shhh." She said, before turning her head slightly. "Hear that?" She asked in a hushed tone, grinning wickedly as she heard Henry's shuffling feet. Now and then there'd be a sound of Henry's body hitting one of the walls and Regina shook her head, finding this oddly amusing. She was having more fun than she had honestly anticipated.

"He's looking for us." Regina mumbled, silently getting up and moving to yet another wall.

Emma was actually having trouble keeping up with Regina as she scurried over to another wall to hide behind. She was shocked to find that Regina was moving better than she had initially thought she would. Emma could have sworn that after being behind a desk for so many years, as Mayor, she would have lost a bit of her skills. Apparently not. What she didn't know about Regina was that she always found time to do some kind of exercise. Henry didn't even know she exercised. It seemed she would be showing them exactly what she was capable of. Regina peeked around one of the walls, searching for Henry. She saw him dart across the yard towards a different hiding spot, gun hanging loosely from his hand as he did so. Emma finally appeared beside her, hitting against the wall harder than was necessary. Regina glanced a warning look to her, but she didn't seem to be too effected by it. Instead she just shot her own glare back and shrugged. Regina took in a deep breath and pointed towards the wall the Henry was hiding behind.

"He's there. We can sneak up on him. You take one end and I'll take the other?" Regina followed the question with a questioning look.

Emma smirked wickedly and nodded. "Let's get him."

Regina gave her own nod and then headed towards the place Henry was hiding. She darted behind different places now and then, making sure Henry didn't catch them coming towards him. Her laser gun was held firmly in her hands, gripping tightly as she rounded her apple tree and hid one more time. She gave Emma one more nod and they both headed for Henry's hiding spot. She was crossing over to the other side when her foot was caught by Emma's, slinging them both to the ground. Regina twisted and fell to her back, her breath whooshing out quickly. Emma's arms flailed in the air, trying to move herself so she wouldn't fall on top of Regina. It was in vein though because Emma quickly fell on top of Regina, rendering them both breathless for a moment. Their limbs were tangled together and neither moved for a moment. Regina regained her breath first, lifting her head to gaze at the blond on top of her. Emma lifted her own head, looking down at Regina with an apologetic look. She even winced a little, clearly preparing herself to get yelled at.

Regina was tempted, a frown pulling at her mouth, but she swallowed down the insults and took in a deep breath. She forced a smile across her face as she moved a little beneath Emma. At first it was forced, but the longer she stared in Emma's eyes, the less forced the smile became. Time seemed to stop in that moment, Emma staring down at Regina with a slightly opened mouth. Regina licked her lips and Emma's eyes darted to the movement, sticking there even after her tongue retreated back into her mouth. Emma was staring almost longingly at her full lips now, Regina's skin tingling and her mouth going dry.

There was a moment of no movement from either woman, but suddenly Regina took a chance. Her head darted up and her lips crashed against Emma's in a searing kiss, closing her eyes immediately after. Emma went rigged for a moment, but then to Regina's surprise, she responded. Emma kissed back with fervor, Regina putting every ounce of her desire into the kiss. Her tongue flicked at Emma's bottom lip, demanding entrance. Emma complied and opened her mouth, inviting Regina in. Immediately their tongues were warring together, Regina's winning over with dominance in an instant. Emma's lips were smoother than she had expected. The feeling of them gliding easily against her own sent shiver after helpless shiver down her spine. Heat pool between her legs instantly, making her shiver just a bit. Emma's hand moved to cup Regina's face, the two really putting all their energy into this surprising kiss.

Suddenly there was a sound of feet hitting the ground rather hard, the sound getting louder and louder. Regina's eyes opened quickly and Emma jumped, rolling off of Regina as she pushed a little at her shoulder. Henry came around one of the walls then, finding the two women lying on the ground, breathing hard. He took that moment to shoot at their vest, the lights and sounds going off on both of them.

"Ha! Got you both!" Henry shouted, jumping into the air in victory. "Told you!" He gloated, smirking and folding his arms.

Emma huffed and stood up quickly, head swimming for a moment. Her cheeks were red, skin heated fro what had just happened. Thank heavens it was dark, otherwise she was sure Henry would ask why she looked so unkempt. Her eyes darted to Regina for a moment as the woman gracefully picked herself up fro the ground, brushing the dirt from her cloths instantly.

"No fair!" Emma finally said, finding her voice, but hating how it was shaking. "We tripped." She whined, lips turning down into a frown.

Regina just chuckled beside her, looking to Henry. "Good job, Henry. That was quick of you." She gave him a genuine smile and he beamed back, happy to have some praise from Regina instead of a command.

"Can we go again?" He asked, trying to win Regina over by giving her the puppy dog eyes.

Regina acted as if she was contemplating, but of course told him yes. The next few rounds were played with everyone defending themselves, no teams. Emma tried to avoid Regina the best she could, clearly confused about what had happened between them. Regina won the rest of the rounds played, practically patting herself on the back as they made their way back into her home. Emma mumbled to herself about cheating, but Regina just kept the smirk on her face as she turned to Henry.

"Time to wash up and get ready for bed." She nodded her head towards the stairs. Oddly enough, there was no protest from Henry. He gave Emma a hug goodnight and ran up the stairs a moment later.

Silence enveloped the two women as they stood in Regina's kitchen. Emma shifted on her feet, clearly nervous about something. Regina folded her arms and leaned against the counter, raising an eyebrow.

"Is there something bothering you, Emma?" There it was again, Regina using her first name. It was odd seeing her so…informal.

Emma slowly looked up at Regina, worry lines in her forehead. She finally stopped fidgeting, but stuffed her hands in her pockets. Emma swallowed, mouth completely dry as she thought back to their kiss. That kiss in itself was toe curling. She could only imagine was sex with Regina was like. Emma immediately scolded herself mentally for thinking such a thing. After all, she was with Ruby. Well, she was having sex with Ruby. While sex with Ruby was pretty damn good, she couldn't remember having a kiss like that with her. Emma sighed and her shoulders slumped a little, eyes darting to the floor.

"Yeah. Actually. I…" She stopped, trying to find the right words."Well, what the hell was that kiss all about?" Emma finally asked after another moment of silence.

Regina threw her head back and let out an amused laugh. She should have known Emma would react this way. As she leveled her gaze with Emma's, she dawned her Cheshire cat smirk again and took a step towards Emma.

"Perhaps it was my way of telling you something." Regina teased, taking another step, her body assuming it's own appealing stance as she stood in front of the blond. Emma swallowed one more time, tongue licking at her lips before she took in a d slow breath.

"What exactly are you trying to tell me?" She asked in pure curiosity. Another amused chuckle and Regina's smirk grew wider.

"If you don't know, Emma…" Regina breathed her name, leaning forward and letting her breath hit Emma's face before she continued. "Then I suppose I'll have to give you another hint."

With those words spoken, Regina took one more step towards Emma, bringing their bodies close together. Regina's hand snaked up Emma's arm and landed on her neck, keeping it there as she advanced on Emma slowly. Their lips met for the second time that night, amazingly stealing Emma's breath away. Regina pulled at Emma's lower lip, nibbling on it before releasing it and capturing her lips in another passionate kiss. Her tongue licked at Emma's teeth just before she pulled back, hand leaving Emma's neck and pushing a lock of hair behind Emma's ear in an intimate gesture. Regina's brown eyes gazed into Emma's surprised green ones, the most genuine smile gracing her lips at that moment.

This was probably the most honest she'd been with anyone in a while. Her innocence faded quickly though and her seductive side quickly appeared again.

"By the way, you dropped this earlier." Regina said as she waved Emma's letter in front of her. Emma immediately patted at her back pocket, eyes wide. She blinked a few times and then snatched the letter out of Regina's hand. Regina only laughed and quirked her eyebrow. "Lovely letter. Quite beautiful really. Someone has quite the fixation on you."

There was a knowing smirk on her lips that made Emma wonder just exactly what she meant. Regina turned at that moment, making her way towards the stairs.

"Well, it's late, Sheriff. Perhaps we should all get some rest? I quite enjoyed our little game. I do hope we get to do it again." Regina disappeared up the stairs, lights being flicked off quickly after and leaving Emma in the dark. She realized a moment too late that Regina had not been talking about laser tag.

Emma was confused as she made her way out of the Mayor's home and back to her car. What the hell was up with the Mayor? There had to be some kind of motive behind what she had done. However, as she slipped into her car, all she could think was the kisses they had shared. Each one had sent sparks flickering throughout her body, sending shiver after delightful shiver down her spine. Shit, if Ruby ever found out about that she'd be so pissed. Before Emma started her car, she took the letter out from its envelope, reading over it again. For a moment she wondered if perhaps Regina had something to do with all the gifts and letters she had been getting, but even the thought itself was absurd. Regina didn't seem like the type to do things like that. Oh no, she seemed like the type who seduced. Which was exactly what had gone down previously in her back yard and in the foyer. As Emma finally made her way towards home, she couldn't keep her mind off of Regina's soft lips. Regina had made her way into her head without hardly even trying. What baffled Emma the most though was how they'd gotten through an entire night without bickering and throwing insults at each other.

Emma's eyes narrowed. "What the hell is she up to?"


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since Regina had surprisingly kissed Emma. A week since Emma had been trying to get her mind off of what had happened. It was hard though, damn hard. She could get the thoughts of Regina soft, full lips gliding against her own out of her head. She couldn't stop thinking about how mind-blowing just that one kiss had been. Emma had felt a ball of electricity start in her stomach and spread through her body when she kissed Regina. It had never been like that with anyone before, not even Ruby. And Ruby was one damn good kisser. However, it seemed that Regina topped Ruby in that department. Emma couldn't help, but think about this, no matter how much she tried to forget about it.

However, something that had crossed her mind more than the kiss, was how well they had gotten along. Not to mention that they had had quite the fun time with Henry, almost like they were a family.  _'Which is a ridiculous notion.'_ Emma thought to herself. There was no way Regina would ever look at the three of them as a family. No way Regina would ever even consider trying to be a family with her and Henry. No, she just wanted Henry, that was wall. In fact, she had halfway convinced herself that this was all just some ploy to make Henry happier. It had nothing to do with her. There was a side of her, though, that kept trying to tell her she was wrong about Regina. Not having had much civil interactions with the woman though, except for the last month or so, she tended to stay skeptical when it came to Regina Mills.

The longer Emma thought about it, the more she began to think that that night had actually be rather genuine. Emma still couldn't believe she'd been able to spend time with Henry, even if Regina was there with him. But she had to admit to herself, reluctantly, that Emma had actually had fun with Regina. Even the kiss. Emma mentally scolded herself for that, feeling like she was cheating on Ruby just from that one kiss. Not that they were in a huge committed relationship. That just wasn't Emma's thing. Or maybe she just had never found the right person to settle down with. There was a part of her brain, one she tried to bury in the very back of everything else, that kept trying to poke at her and tell her that person was Regina.

There really was no way she could ignore the way she felt around the woman. Something more than contempt. Nine times out of ten, she found herself wanting to kiss the smirk off Regina's lips. Of course, Emma had ignored most of these feelings for a while now. She kept telling herself it was just a sick notion, wanting to kiss Regina. She'd even somehow managed to convince herself that Regina hated her, no matter what her eyes told her whenever she was around. However, Regina had shattered that part of her brain with that kiss. Now, Emma Swan was just a scrambling mess that had no idea what to do with herself and her feelings.

After that kiss, the fucking mind blowing kiss, Emma had kind of retreated from Ruby. She had actually been trying to avoid her, feeling so guilty about that kiss. Emma was unsure why she felt that way. It wasn't like it was a huge deal. Her subconscious kept chipping away at her, telling it was because she had feelings for Regina. But Emma still refused to listen. Emma had even gone through great lengths not to go to Granny's. She pretty much eaten most of what was in Mary Margaret's kitchen by the end of the week had rolled around. When Friday approached, there was no more food to be eaten. Mary Margaret mentioned this of course, trying to comfort Emma while also telling her she needed to face Ruby. Mary knew about the kiss between her and Regina, Emma had told her. But she refused to say anything about it. Neither woman said another word and Mary Margaret refused to go grocery shopping, just t make Emma face her little problem. Awfully bold of her, but Mary had taken to doing things like that with Emma. Almost like she felt a motherly duty to guide Emma along the best she could. Emma held out as long as she could, but eventually her stomach just couldn't take it anymore.

Eventually, Emma's hunger had gotten the best of her. She'd reluctantly made her way to the diner, Ruby spotting her immediately. Explaining to Ruby why she hadn't been calling her lately had been one of the most awkward moments of her life. Emma had stammered, unsure of what to say. Ruby had looked skeptical when she'd finally pushed out that she hadn't been feeling.

"It's because of your secret admirer, isn't it?" Ruby had asked her.

Emma had blinked, completely taken by surprise at that. She had gone into a long explanation on how it wasn't because of that, but Ruby still looked incredulous. Emma had tried so hard to take that look of disbelief out of Ruby's eyes, but nothing had worked. However, she had convinced her to have dinner with her that night. It had been one of their most awkward dates. In fact, it was probably the most awkward date ever to happen. They hadn't talked much. Emma had tried to kiss Ruby, but she had pulled away. After that night, she'd laid low again.

Emma knew Ruby was jealous of her secret admirer. They had sent her some pretty swanky and expensive gifts. Not to mention the letters were so personal, so intimate, they even made Emma blush. And that was hard to do. She had them all piled together, rubber band wrapped around them and stashed in the small desk next to her bed. She had taken to reading them now and again if she had a bad day. And that had been often recently. Especially since this whole thing started. But Emma just couldn't keep herself from re-reading them. They made her feel special. And that was something she didn't feel often enough. Every now and then Emma would think that these letters and gifts were just something sent to mess with her, but deep down inside she knew there was someone around that actually thought these things about her. That alone kept her from feeling completely down about the whole situation.

She often wondered if maybe she was somehow not giving Ruby enough credit on what she could possibly think about her. But really, Emma hadn't really given much thought to how Ruby could possibly feel about her. Emma had been certain that their whole relationship was based around sex. Friends with benefits, if you will. Which was why Ruby's hostile nature towards this entire situation had been sufficiently surprising. She would have never been able to guess that this would both Ruby so much. There wasn't a damn thing she could do about it now though. And she sure as hell was now about to reject anything she got from her secret admirer.

She most certainly wouldn't send them back, even if she could. There was never an address with the letters or gifts, never any signs of who it could be. In fact, all letters had been typed thus far. Emma's secret admirer had made damn sure that Emma was stumped on who it could be. She glanced sideways at anyone and everyone, her minds wheels turning and turning at a fast pace. It bothered Emma, not knowing. She wanted to figure this shit out so she could end the drama and just be with whoever clearly appreciated her. How did she know this secret admirer appreciated her? The letters had told her so. Oh sure, she was probably crazy for believing the words written to her, and beautifully to boot, but she had to believe them. It was like it was pertinent to her soul and well being to believe every single, romantic, loving line written in those letters. Emma had never been one to fall so easily and swoon over something so…sweetly sickening, but this town had changed her quite a bit. This secret admirer was proving that.

For instance, today she found herself calling on Henry's help to prepare a dinner for Regina. That was something she never would have guessed she'd do in a million years. Of course, one of the strangest things had already happened. Emma had had a fun family night with Regina and Henry. Regina had kissed her. The kind of kiss that made your breath quicken, your heartbeat increase in tempo and make you see stars behind your eyes. If this were a fairytale, which Emma certainly knew it wasn't, she might have said it was almost like a true love's kiss. Not that Emma believe in any of that though. No, this dinner wasn't about the kiss. This dinner was about thanking Regina. This dinner was Emma showing her gratitude for Regina letting her spend some time with Henry. It was also an attempt at yet another positive charged atmosphere and good time with Regina around. Emma knew she might be pushing it, but it was worth a shot.

She had to do something, even if she knew that making a dinner for Regina was a bit out of character for her. Emma had heard the skeptical tone in Henry's voice when she'd asked him for help. He apparently thought Emma was out of her mind, but she promptly explained to him that this was all about thanking her, getting along with her so things would be as smooth as possible. Henry, and his forever fairytale riddled mind, had chocked it all up to Operation Cobra. Emma was close to protesting, but she knew it was the only way to get him to agree to come help her out. So she'd bit her tongue and just smiled and nodded. Thankfully he hadn't put up too much of a protest, showing up at her apartment after school. They only hoped Regina would be in a good mood when Emma called and found out Henry was with her. Emma could only hold her breath and hope for the best.

That phone conversation hadn't been as awkward as she was expecting. The initial getting past the hello's was a bit on the odd side, but after Emma had just come right out and told her she had Henry with her. There had been silence on the other end, so Emma had moved on with her questioning. More silence had followed. It was the first time Emma had ever witnessed the Mayor speechless. What she didn't know was that Regina was grinning from ear to ear on the other side of the line. After she had collected herself into a calm demeanor, Regina had given her answer to Emma.

Regina saying yes to Emma's dinner invitation had made the two of them smile a lot more than they had anticipated. Emma was especially surprised, finding herself feeling sort of…giddy. Emma was never giddy. She even had that tight feeling of butterflies in her stomach. Henry had given her quite a questioning look when she'd hung up the phone. Emma had rolled her eyes and ignored his glare. Clearly Henry saw right through what Emma was trying to suppress.

Emma completely ignored those unfamiliar feelings bubbling up inside her and continued with cooking dinner. She occupied herself with asking Henry questions instead of entertaining the thought that this was some kind of date. Well, she was attempting to keep all thoughts from Regina. It wasn't really working. Like Regina would ever look at this as a date anyway. It was just a thank you dinner with her and Henry…not a date. She kept repeating this in her head, but her heart didn't really believe it. Emma was clueless as to why Regina was humoring her though. It was unsettling, but exciting all at once.

She had been so lost in thought, barely listening to Henry, that she hadn't noticed Ruby walking through the front door. She had even greeted Henry and gave him a hug before turning to Emma. It took Ruby multiple tries to finally get her attention.

"Emma Swan! Fire!" Ruby yelled, banging on the counter. Emma had jolted back to reality, immediately moving to find some water to pour over the fire. It took her, but a few moments to realize there was no fire.

Quickly she turned towards Ruby, eyes narrowing. "That was not nice." She growled through gritted teeth.

Ruby just chuckled, rolling her eyes and plopping herself into a chair by the counter. "I had to get your attention somehow." She countered, grinning widely.

It was Emma's turn to roll her eyes as she made her way back to the food, poking at the noodles boiling in the pot. Despite what most probably thought of her, Emma did know how to cook some things fairly well. Granted, most of those things were Italian type foods. She had another pot of sauce next to the noodles and homemade meatballs in the oven. Some garlic bread was sitting in the oven as well, cooking alongside the meatballs.

Ruby leaned over the counter a little, inhaling the smell of everything cooking.

"This food smells amazing." Ruby complimented, smiling up at Emma. Emma gave a genuine smile back, though hoping like hell at the same time Ruby wouldn't ask who it was for. As if Ruby could read her mind and oddly on an amazing cue, Ruby asked exactly that.

"So who's this for anyway? I know you had no idea I was coming over." Ruby had a smile on her face for a moment, but then it quickly vanished. She was serious and frowning in half a second flat.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut, sighing instantly. She knew this would turn into some kind of fight. Even knew it would probably turn into something about her secret admirer. Little did Emma know that who this dinner was for and her secret admirer were one in the same. Emma finally opened her eyes, green eyes glancing over at Ruby with regret.

"It's uh…for Regina." Emma mumbled, looking over and Henry and begging with her eyes for him to save her.

Henry just shrugged, clearly not wanting to get himself into this one. "I'm gonna go wash my hands before dinner." He supplied before quickly retreating from the room and up the stairs.

Emma glared after him, mentally scowling and cursing at him for abandoning her. She looked back to Ruby after a moment, blinking while she was momentarily mute. The look on Ruby's face was first one of surprise, but it somehow turned back into anger once again.

"What the hell, Emma? Dinner…for Regina? Just what exactly did she do to talk you into that?" It was clear Ruby was a bit miffed, not happy how this conversation was going. Emma wasn't exactly thrilled about it herself.

Emma's gaze hardened in a heartbeat, feeling defensive. Why she was defensive over Regina was honestly beyond her, but it was almost like a primal instinct kicking in.

"She didn't do anything to talk me into it. I invited her to dinner to thank her for letting me spend some quality family time with her and Henry. She didn't have to do that." Emma's tone was even defensive, lips pursing and her eyes turning into slits. Ruby was clearly surprised by what Emma had said, her eyes going wide as she realized she'd practically just called Regina family.

Ruby threw out her hands in exasperation. "Oh! I see! So, now you're playing family with Regina! Regina! Of all the people in the world!" She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

She had completely forgotten Henry was in the apartment. Emma's green eyes narrowed even further. "With this 'family time'…." Ruby pulled up her hands and moved her fingers in a quotation move at those two words, rolling her eyes yet again. "You're spending with Regina, it wouldn't surprise me if you knew she was your secret admirer and decided to get all cozy and shit with her!" Ruby returned Emma's hard glare, but Emma's glare had disappeared.

She certainly hadn't been expecting Ruby to say anything like that. Emma blinked a few times, the idea of Regina being her secret admirer buzzing in her head. Immediately she knew this thought wouldn't ever leave her alone. The memory of that kiss Regina had given her picking away at her brain. Emma bounced back a moment later, practically a murderous gaze settling on her face.

"That's just fucking ridiculous, Ruby! Why in the hell would Regina do that? She was just doing this for Henry for Christ's sake!" Emma was throwing her own arms out in defense now, clearly pissed at how stupid Ruby was acting. The two stared each other down, neither one backing down.

Ruby moved from around the counter and came to stand in front of Emma, getting satisfaction out of the fact that her high heels gave her some height on her. There was no way Emma was letting that intimidate her though. She took one step forward, their noses practically touching now.

"Ruby…I suggest you back down." Emma started, hands curling into tight fists. Her tone was hard, but smooth. Almost giving a calm before the storm feeling. "I like you, Ruby. I do. But this is ridiculous. There's no reason for you to be acting this way. I haven't done a thing wrong, so you just need to step off your high horse and give it a rest." Emma's eyes squinted just the tiniest bit when she finished talking.

Ruby steamed for a moment, biting the inside of her cheek to try to calm herself down. It wasn't working. She even held her breath, but kept her stance the best she could. When Emma still didn't back down, she took her own step back, turning around to glare at the floor. This was not going as well as she had wanted it to. She was still for a moment, her back to Emma as she gazed down evilly at the floor. She wanted to say something, wanted to yell or have some kind of good excuse. But Ruby knew she was practically unfounded in her anger. This fact in itself just fueled her ever growing, angry flame.

She meant to turn and walk out the door. She meant to just leave and let it be, but when she finally picked her gaze up from the floor, the first thing her eyes spotted was that glass swan Emma had been given. Ruby's body was moving before she even realized what she was doing. Her brain finally kicked in when she picked up the glass swan, eyes flicking over to Emma.

"Here's what I think of your damned secret admirer." Ruby spat, arm lifting up above her head. Emma's green eyes widened and she lunged towards Ruby, but the glass swan was shattered into a million tiny pieces before she could even get a single word out.

Silence enveloped the room, save for the sound of Henry gasping as he watched from the top of the stairs. They hadn't even realized he had been watching. Emma ignored him for now, eyes watering up a bit as she looked at the tiny pieces of her glass swan scattered across the floor. She had loved that thing. It had been the nicest and sweetest gift she'd ever gotten. Anger and resentment boiled inside of Emma, bubbling just under the surface as she tried to rein in her angry tears. She sucked in a deep breath and turned towards Ruby slowly.

"Get out of my fucking apartment." Emma was seething. Her eyebrows were drawn down and her features turned absolutely livid.

Ruby's eyes went wide, mind scolding her for what she had done. One side of her felt bad for this whole damn thing. But there was another side of her that wanted to continue this argument, but with that look on Emma's face…she knew better. Not a single word was spoken by Ruby as she fled the apartment. The door slam behind her and Emma was still for just another moment. One more beat and she was moving to find a broom and dust pan. She couldn't believe Ruby had broken her glass swan. Couldn't fathom why she would do something like that. It was unlike Ruby to get so angry. Unlike her to just blow up at Emma like she had.

Emma was barely keeping her tears from falling as she swept up the glass pieces. They were scattered everywhere. Under the table, next to the island. Some pieces had even scattered to part of the living next to the couch. Emma was just placing some of the pieces in the trash can when a knock sounded at the door. Henry ran down the stairs, still not having said a word, and open the door quickly. He smiled slightly at Regina as she stepped in. There was actually a smile on her lips as she moved into the room. It didn't touch her eyes though. That probably had something to do with this being Mary Margaret's apartment though.

Emma looked up, smiling to Regina as she tried to calm herself and hide her tears.

"Hi, Regina. Make yourself comfortable. I'm just…cleaning something up." Her smile disappeared immediately at the last three words.

Regina noticed right away, her own smile slipping from her mouth. That was when she noticed the pieces of glass on the floor. Regina gazed around the room, eyebrow lifting as she noticed there was glass everywhere.

"What happened in here?" She questioned, automatically thinking Henry had broken something. Her eyes flickered to him, but she said nothing else, just waiting for an explanation to her question.

One again there was a film of silence floating in the atmosphere. Emma wasn't sure she wanted to explain what had happened. Henry beat her to the punch.

"Ruby came in and was yelling at Emma about some secret admirer she had. And then she picked up some glass swan or something and threw it on the floor." He punched out the explanation, words almost running together.

Regina blinked, taking in all that Henry said. Suddenly her features turned dark, frown pulling at her lips as her eyes darkened in anger.

"Ruby broke a glass swan of yours?" She asked Emma, turning her gaze to her. Emma shivered visibly and just nodded.

Though Emma had seen Regina angry before, she hadn't been expecting her to react this way over what Ruby had done.

"How dare she do such a thing. What if that meant something to you? And it sounds like it was an expensive gift." Regina's mind was clouded, the part of her brain telling her to shut up not even being heard. "If there is something that irks me to no end, it is when someone doesn't have any respect for the possessions of others. This proves that that waitress is indeed what I thought her to be. Trash." Regina rubbed the bridge of her nose, shaking her head. That vein in her head stood out, cheeks reddening from the anger coursing through her body.

Emma and Henry watched on in surprise. While both of them were no strangers to Regina's wrath, this was in fact the first time they'd seen her get upset over something that had nothing to do with her. Regina continued to rant about how insufferable people could be and how other should learn manners. It wasn't until she realized she was being watched when she finally stopped. Immediately she was embarrassed, having lost her head in front of them. If only they knew the reason she was so upset about it. She was sure they wouldn't believe her if she confessed right on the spot that she was the secret admirer that had given Emma that glass swan. Instead of confessing on the spot though, Regina made a mental note to find an even better swan. She had an idea in mind, but for now she needed to clear the awkward air.

"My apologies. I just cannot tolerate rudeness." Regina cleared her throat and plastered on a somewhat genuine smile. "So, what's for dinner?" Emma and Henry blinked a few times before Emma straightened herself out and smiled back at Regina.

"Oh. Uh, we're have spaghetti and meatballs. Homemade sauce and meatballs. With some garlic bread." Emma gave a slightly bigger grin, hoping that it at least sounded somewhat appetizing.

Regina nodded, sitting herself in one of the chairs at the table. One leg crossed over the other, palms in her lap. She was the image of a queen the way she was sitting, all proper and with a smile on her face.

"Sounds delicious." Regina mentioned, looking down at her skirt to brush of non existent spots.

Henry gazed between the two women, finding it somewhat odd to see them still getting along. He could have sworn that after that family night they would go back to bickering.

However, with the way they were acting with each other, it was almost like they were…friends. The idea struck Henry as odd, but he smiled anyway and made his way back over to Emma.

"Need anymore help?" He questioned, feeling his mothers eyes on him as he looked up at Emma. Emma shook her head, but ruffled his hair.

"No thanks, kid. I can take it from here. It's almost done anyway." She flashed Henry one more smile before turning back to the noodles. Henry shrugged and made himself comfortable in the chair across from Regina's. The dining set had already been placed, so there wasn't really anything left for Henry to do.

Just a few moments later and Emma was playing gracious hostess. A plate of spaghetti and meatballs sat in front of Henry. He eyed the food hungrily, but did not touch it just yet. He was to wait until everyone was sitting down with a plate of food before he could begin. Emma was making a plate for Regina, stifling a chuckle as she placed the meatballs a certain way on the brunette's plate. Without a word, she brought the plate to Regina and sat it down in front of her, wide ass grin dancing on her lips.

Regina gazed up a Emma and gave her a graceful smile.

"Thank…you…" Her words slowed as her head swung back to her plate. As she gazed down at it, a plate of smiling spaghetti gazed back up at her.

Emma had set the meatballs on the plate so they mirrored a smiley face. Regina was silent for a moment, blinking as her mouth fell open. Talk about unexpected. Henry leaned in his chair, peaking at the display Emma had set down in front of his mother. As soon as he saw the face, Henry immediately began to giggle. Emma looked a little nervous though. Regina hadn't moved or said anything about it yet. She took one step backing, thinking maybe she'd be reprimanded like a child. Instead, just a second or so later, Regina leaned her head back and let out a hearty laugh.

Emma blinked, clearly surprised. Henry stopped laughing for a moment, also finding this action of Regina's surprising. The two of them watched her for a moment before Henry broke and began laughing again. Regina let her laughing die down before she turned her head back to Emma. Emma gave an impish smile, piling her own plate with food now.

"Quite cute, Sheriff. Certainly unexpected. Very amusing though." Regina threw a small smile Emma's way and Emma returned it, but with a bit of surprise. She still hadn't figured out when Regina had become so civil, but she most certainly was not complaining.

Taking a seat at the head of the table, she gave a gentle smile and cleared her throat. Now it was a bit awkward, everyone staring at each other.

"So…um…enjoy." She gave a shrug of her shoulders, picking up her fork and just digging in.

Henry followed in suit, leaving Regina gazing at the two of them. Her eyes flickered back and forth between the two of them, finding their movements to be so much the same. Regina hadn't really noticed how alike they were before. But that was probably because for the first little while Emma was here, she absolutely abhorred her. Things had changed indeed.

Dinner was rather quiet, no one saying much. Emma tried to make conversation a few times, but with the typical, every day questions of how someone's day was and what have you. She even asked Henry about school, but he didn't provide much conversation with that. Even though dinner was quiet, it felt almost like a family setting. If a stranger were to look at them sitting there, they would most likely think it was a family sitting together at dinner. It even felt that way to Emma, which was quite a feat. She had given up on the thought of family a long time ago. Not that she was entertaining it now. However, she couldn't help the feelings creeping up her spine as she spared glances at Regina and Henry every now and then.

As Regina finished her last bite, Emma and Henry having polished off two plates by now, she sat her fork down on the plate and made herself a little more comfortable in her chair. She cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the pair as she did so. Regina turned just slightly, reaching for her purse that she'd conveniently hung on the arm of the chair. Pulling out an envelope, Regina faced Emma with a rather mischievous grin on her lips. Emma stared on in question, wondering why Regina was looking at her that way.

"I found this outside of your apartment door, dear. I thought perhaps it was important to you. So here you are." Regina extended her arm, holding the envelope out to Emma. Her smile was still in place. What she would give to hear what Emma was thinking at this moment.

Emma eyed the envelope suspiciously. The envelope was blank, save for the writing of her name in the very middle. There could be anything in there. She reached for it slowly, looking between Regina and the envelope.

"It was just sitting outside the door?" Emma questioned, raising an eyebrow at Regina.

Regina just nodded, smile a little softer now. Emma was quite for a moment, holding the envelope in midair before bring it down to open it. Henry was trying to peak over at what was inside. Regina just crossed her legs and stared off into space. She was pretending she had no interest in what Emma was holding. However, she had quite a large interest in it. She had not found it outside Emma's door. Oh no, she had written it and brought it with her. Regina was holding back a smile as she watched Emma from the corner of her eye.

Emma slipped out a piece of paper, staring down at it. On the front of the paper, tri-folded, was written a small note. 'Hand written especially for you. I hope you enjoy Shakespeare.' Emma read over it, smile creeping slowly at the corner of her lips. She knew exactly who this was from. Well…sort of. It was from her secret admirer. She was just thankful that Regina hadn't taken it upon herself to open it. Little did she know that Regina knew exactly what was inside. Emma unfolded the paper, pushing at Henry as she felt him move closer beside her.

"This is private, kid." She told him, voice monotone as she never looked up from the letter.

Emma was completely consumed. Her eyes moved over the paper as she read it, mouth dropping open as she read the first line. It was William Shakespeare's Sonnet 18. It was one of Emma's favorite poems. Not to mention she did, in fact, love William Shakespeare's poems and stories. She was sure no one knew this about her.

Emma read over it multiple times, stunned that they had practically hit the mark on the head with this poem. Finally she felt eyes on her and she looked up slowly, seeing both Regina and Henry staring at her. Henry looked puzzled and Regina had a smirk on her face. It almost looked as if Regina knew what she was reading.

"May I inquire what has you so silent, Sheriff?" Regina tilted her head, smiling a little wider. Emma blinked, mouth still hung open. It took her a moment to gather herself. She swallowed, stammering over words in her head.

"I uh…well, I…" She stopped, eyes side glancing at Henry.

Emma wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about her secret admirer with Henry around. It wasn't like they'd sent her anything bad, but she was sure he'd find this too gushy. In fact, she wasn't even sure she wanted to explain to Regina, but it seemed she was the only one interested in hearing about it. Ruby had gotten pissed at her, so there was no talking over it with her.

Finally Emma sighed and sat back in her seat, ignoring Henry as she spoke directly to Regina.

"I've had this secret admirer for a bit." She started, cheeks flushing red as she found she was a bit embarrassed. She had no idea why. "Anyways, I've been getting gifts and letter from them for a little over a month now. This…" Emma held up the letter, waving it a bit. "Is a letter they apparently sent to me today. It's William Shakespeare's Sonnet 18. It's…it's my favorite poem." Emma licked her lips, looking down at the floor. Her cheeks were a deeper red now.

Regina smiled widely, leaning up in her seat.

"Well, that's quite adorable." She smirked, reaching for the letter before remembering her manners. "Do you mind if I read it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"Um..sure?" Emma hesitantly handed the letter over to Regina. It was just a poem. If it had been an intimate letter, there was no way she'd let anyone, but herself read it.

Emma jumped a little when she heard Regina begin to read it. She almost said something, but the way Regina's voice turned husky and low made Emma stop and hang onto every single word.

"Shall I compare thee to a Summer's day. Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, And summer's lease hath all too short a date. Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, And often is his gold complexion dimmed; And every fair from fair sometime declines, By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimmed; But thy eternal summer shall not fade, Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st, Nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade, When in eternal lines to Time thou grow'st. So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see, So long lives this, and this gives life to thee." Regina licked her lips as she finished the poem, smiling as she looked over at Emma.

"That's quite a lovely poem. And so sweet of them to send it to you. Someone must really have their eye on you."

This time Regina smirked full on, handing the letter back to Emma. Emma just stared, mouth opened the tiniest bit.

Henry finally spoke up, making Emma jump as she realized that Henry was standing right beside her. "I don't understand adults." He said with a roll of his eyes.

Emma and Regina both chuckled, Emma shaking her head. Her blond curls bounced for a moment as she continued to chuckle. As her chuckle died off, she smiled back at Regina.

"I've found that a lot of what this person has sent me has been….very sweet." Emma nodded her head absentmindedly, smile spreading wade on her lips.

Henry leaned forward, looking down at the letter. His eyebrows scrunched together and he leaned in a little closer. Quickly he snatched the letter from Emma's hand, looking at it as closely as possible. Henry's jaw fell open and he turned his surprised gaze to Regina. Emma snatched the letter back, about to scold him when his words stopped her quickly.

"Mom, this looks like you're handwriting. Like…a lot like your handwriting." Regina's eyes went wide, as well as Emma's. Her mouth went dry and she looked at Henry with a deer in the headlight look. Emma's head snapped over to Regina, taking in the look on her face. She stared at her silently for a moment before giving her attention back to Henry.

"Henry, are you sure? Cause I'm pretty sure your mom isn't my secret admirer." Emma gave a laugh, but it sounded shaky. She wasn't even sure she believed her own words.

Henry gave her an incredulous look and rolled his eyes. "I'd recognize her handwriting anywhere. I see it all the time. She's been signing my homework for years now."

Now it was Emma's turn for her mouth to go dry. Again she looked at Regina, this time completely stunned.

"Regina? Did you…" She stopped, unable to believe that Regina had written this to her. "Did you write this?" Emma straightened in her chair, her gaze on Regina never wavering.

Regina swallowed, fighting back the urge to glare at Henry. It seemed it was confession time. This hadn't been the way she wanted to reveal herself. Before saying anything to Emma though, she spoke to Henry.

"Give us a moment, please Henry." Her voice barred no room for protest, so Henry nodded and made himself scarce.

Regina was silent for a moment, feeling Emma's gaze on her. She finally looked up, locking eyes with the blond.

"I did write that for you. It was not sitting outside your door. I brought it with me." She began, hands folded in her lap to keep the trembling at a minimum. "I'm the one that's been sending you all these gifts and letters. This wasn't…" A pause, silence filling the room again. Regina swallowed, wishing she had the right words. "This wasn't how I wanted to reveal myself, Ms. Swa- Emma." She caught herself, smiling briefly over Emma's name. "I had wanted it to be more romantic, but…here you have it. Outed by my own son."

Regina gave a sigh, shaking her head. She hadn't even thought that Henry would look at the letter, much less identify her handwriting. Her smile was gone now, a scowl on her face. She wasn't happy with how this had happened.

Emma stayed quiet, her brain still trying to process what was happening. She stared at Regina, eyes still wide and mouth agape. After a moment though, her eyes turned into slits and she stared angrily at Regina. 

"This is just some kind of sick joke to you, isn't it?" Regina's head snapped up, anger immediately washing over her features.

"Excuse me?" Her tone was icy now, surprised by Emma's reaction. "This!" She waved the letter around, jumping up from her seat.

"You're just trying to make this secret admirer thing some sick joke. I bet you started this just to make me look like an idiot in the end." Emma's entire face was red, tone almost a growl. Regina was out of her own chair in an instant, standing in front of Emma within the blink of an eye.

Emma didn't back down though. She didn't even budge. "That's why you kissed me the other night. You're just trying to get to me, trying to make me look like a fool!" Emma's hands were in fists now and she invaded Regina's personal space.

"No Ms. Swan, you do that by yourself just fine." Regina spat, her own eyes narrowing.

Regina sighed after a moment, stepping back. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, eyes closing. "I kissed you because I wanted to." Regina started, all anger disappearing fro her voice. However, the was a bit of agitation left in her tone. It figures Emma would react this way. "I did all of this because…because…" Regina faltered, unsure of whether she really wanted to reveal her truest feelings. Rejection never settled well with Regina and that was what she was afraid would happen.

However, she continued, opening her eyes and gazing deep into Emma's eyes. "I sent you those gifts and letters…and I kissed you because I'm in love with you Emma. I don't know when or how it happened, but I am irrevocably in love with you." Regina swallowed, the words feeling heavy on her tongue.

So there it was, her confession. She visibly winced, afraid of Emma bursting out in anger again. Regina tensed, but decided not to give Emma the chance.

"I need to go." She mumbled, grabbing her purse and fleeing out the door. She didn't even chance a glance at Emma as she left. She was too afraid of the look she'd see on her face.

What she missed was the softness of Emma's eyes and the regret bouncing off her features with the way her eyebrows knitted together. She also missed the words that came tumbling softly, almost in a whisper, from Emma's mouth. "I'm in love with you too."

 


	6. Chapter 6

Emma stood staring at the open door, mouth open as she processed everything that had just happened. Including the words that had just rolled out of her mouth. It had been a reflex reaction, one that could not be stopped. But what really got to Emma was the fact that she realized she'd meant them. She'd meant the words that had flowed freely from her mouth in response. It also occurred to her that Regina had meant them too. Her eyebrows scrunched together, her forehead crinkling as she scolded herself for having accused Regina of trying to make her look like a fool.

"YOU IDIOT!" She hollered to herself, smacking her forehead with her palm. "Why the hell did you do that?" Emma knew she probably sounded ridiculous talking to herself, but she didn't care. She sighed, shaking her head and throwing her hands up into the air.

"Great! Great! Just fucking great!" She mumbled, shuffling on her feet.

Turning around, she gripped the chair in front of her, leaning against it. Emma closed her eyes, wishing she had gone about this a different way. Her heart sank a little, realizing that maybe her chance with Regina had just been catapulted past her. After all, she had just accused Regina, tried to make it look like Regina was just playing with her. Regina has just put her heart on the line and she'd shut her down as quickly as possible. And if Regina was anything like Emma in the emotional department, she wouldn't bounce back from that very well. In fact, she'd bet money that Regina wouldn't exactly forgive her right away. Emma knew very well she wouldn't be getting out of this one easily. It was almost too much to take, all of these emotions slamming into her at once. She could barely wrap her head around Regina's confession. However, she knew she needed to talk to Regina and quickly.

Emma let go of the chair she had been gripping and sprinted towards the door. Just as she was about to step through the threshold, she stop and turned around.

"Keys! Keys! I need my keys!" Her tone was frantic, her legs carrying her quickly through the apartment.

She looked like a chicken with her head cut off. For the life of her, she couldn't remember where she had set her keys. She turned, knocking her shin in the coffee table in the living room. Emma fell forward, arms flailing as she tried to catch herself. She managed to grab onto the edge of the couch and stop herself, but her free hand flew to her leg, rubbing at the spot she'd hit.

"Owww! Dammit!" She kicked at the coffee table, completely frustrated with herself. It was then that her eyes caught sight of her keys. She glared at them, sitting on the very coffee table she had just ran into. Emma grabbed her keys and head straight for the door again.

The door slammed loudly behind her as she exited the apartment. She was so consumed in the thought of finding and talking to Regina that she didn't even hear Henry call after her as he ran down the stairs. By the time Henry came barreling out of the apartment, Emma was in her bug and pulling out of her parking space to make her way towards the Mayoral Mansion. Henry ran after the car, waving his arms and trying his hardest to get her attention. Emma's eyes caught the movement and she looked in the rearview mirror.

"Shit!" She exclaimed, slamming on brakes in the middle of the road. She quickly turned around and moved back into the space she had been parked before. Emma quickly cut her car off and nearly rolled out of her bug. Henry frowned, crossing his arms as he looked up at her.

"You forgot about me didn't you?" He asked, raising his eyebrow in a manner that he only could have picked up from Regina.

Emma pursed her lips and crossed her arms, mirroring Henry. "No." She said perhaps a little too quickly. Henry blinked, eyebrow still raised.

"Yes you did. You forgot about me because you want to go talk to mom and tell her you love her." Henry was straight to the point, unfolding his arms and walking towards Emma's car. Emma's mouth fell open, obviously not having expected those words to come from Henry's mouth.

"Woah! Kid!" Emma moved from her spot, reaching for Henry's shoulder. "How do you know I love your mom?"

There was that eye roll again, followed by a rather large sigh. "You guys aren't exactly discreet. The way you two look at each other is really gross." Henry made a face, visibly shivering. However, he kept going. "Plus, I saw her sending you all those gifts. And she's been watching you forever now. Either she loves you or was getting ready to have you murdered." Another sigh as he leaned against Emma's car. "She wrote you that sappy letter, so obviously she loves you." Henry shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Emma's mouth was hanging open again. She felt like a complete idiot. How had Henry noticed and she hadn't? Clearly she had been denying her feelings for far too long. Henry was opening the passenger side door when Emma finally snapped out of her thoughts.

"What do you think you're doing?" She questioned, tilting her head a bit as she waited for Henry to answer.

"Well, you need to go talk to mom. I'm going with you." He was halfway in the car when Emma stopped.

"I don't think so, kid. The conversation I need to have with your mom is private." Henry scrunched up his face and took a step back.

"Eww. You just wanna kiss her." He accused, eyeing Emma suspiciously.

"That's not true." And they both knew it was a lie. Emma did in fact want to kiss Regina. However, she needed to talk to her first. "It's none of your business anyway, kid. We'll wait for Mary Margaret to get home and then I'll get her to watch you." Emma's tone left no room for argument, which just made Henry roll his eyes.

It seemed like it too far too long for Mary Margaret to get home. Emma paced around the kitchen, glancing at the door every now and then. Henry sat on the couch, watching some cartoon on tv. He looked over at Emma, shaking his head as she glanced at the door for the billionth time.

"Why don't you just take me with you and go talk to her?" Henry asked, turning his body towards Emma. Emma shook her head, not even glancing at Henry.

"I told you, because it's private. This is an adult thing, Henry. You're too young to understand. I…I have some apologizing to do." The look on Emma's face turned guilty, remembering what she had yelled at Regina. Henry sighed and settled himself back into the couch.

"She'll forgive you." He said nonchalantly, eyes flickering back to the tv.

Emma sighed, shoulders sagging. "I'm not so sure about that." She mumbled to herself, continuing her pace around the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later, as Emma sat at the table glaring at the door, it finally opened as Mary Margaret walked in. She turned around, only to find Emma stalking towards her. Her eyes went wide, seeing the look on Emma's face. Her eyes flickered over to Henry who watched the two of them from the couch.

"Emma? What's wrong?" Mary Margaret asked, tone full of concern.

"I need you to watch Henry." Emma said, already reaching for the door. However, before she could even get the door open, Mary Margaret spoke up.

"Um, shouldn't he be at home? With Regina?" Emma sighed and leaned her head against the door.

"Yeah…about that." Emma began, unsure if she should explain the whole thing to Mary Margaret.

What she wanted to do was go talk to Regina. She wanted to tell Regina how she felt, make sure everything was alright between them. She wanted to kiss the woman and show that she reciprocated her feelings. Why she hadn't done that to being with was beyond her own mind. However, she knew she needed to give MM an explanation first.

What was only five minutes later felt like an eternity to Emma. Mary Margaret sat at the table with a cup of cocoa in her hand, eyes wide as she listened to Emma explain what had happened. Though Emma was rushing through a good portion of her story, Mary Margaret understood perfectly what had gone down. All it took was her saying Regina's name and her admittance to Regina being the secret admirer. It did throw her off a bit, knowing Regina was capable of such romantic acts, but it all confirmed her suspicions of Emma and Regina secretly falling for each other. If the two women thought they were being subtle with their 'secret' eye sex, then they were sorely mistaken. More than half the town had noticed the way the two of them looked at each other. Not to mention, Emma oozed homosexuality whether she wanted to admit it or not.

As Emma began to slow down, running out of steam, Mary Margaret hid her smile behind her cup. It took her a moment to school her features into something other than a knowing smile. She swallowed, clearing her throat and placing her cup down on the table as soon as her smile disappeared.

"So, let me get this straight…" A pause as she mentally went over Emma's story in her head. She glanced over at Henry, who seemed to be mildly ignoring them in favor of tv. "Regina confessed to you about being your secret admirer because Henry busted her with recognizing her handwriting?"

Emma nodded, forehead crinkling in worry. Whether it was over what she had done or what Mary Margaret would think, she wasn't sure.

MM continued. "And you proceeded to yell at her about how she was just trying to make you look like a fool?"

Emma sighed, sinking further into the chair. "Yep." Emma's tone was defeated, posture slumping as the weight of what she'd said kept weighing down on her.

Mary Margaret shook her head, hand reaching over to pat Emma's own. "Well…" She started, finding the words coming out of her mouth next to feel foreign. "I suggest you go and apologize. Do it while you can because I'm pretty sure the window of opportunity for you to apologize AND get her back is quickly closing." Another beat. "I'll watch Henry."

With that, Emma was out of her chair and blazing towards the door. She stopped only to throw a quick and mumbled thank you at Mary Margaret, but she was out the door before MM could respond. A wide smile played on her features, but worry lingered in her eyes. She was scared that perhaps it was bad for Emma to get into a relationship with Regina, but she could see in Emma's eyes that she had truly fallen for then woman. And who was Mary Margaret to keep someone from being with who they wanted, no matter what she thought of them. MM looked over at Henry, smiling a bit as she thought perhaps he would be better off with having his mothers get along. It would be good for him….she hoped.

Emma was so tense and ready to get to Regina that she had trouble getting her old bug into gear. The gears grinded and shrieked in protest as she kept missing the right gear. Emma groaned, slamming her hands against the steering wheel.

"Come on you piece of junk!" She screamed, just pushing herself into more frustration. After another moment, she hassled the bug into gear and tore down the street towards Regina's home. She took the curves of the streets a little too sharply, nearly skidding herself off the road a few times. However, she somehow made it to Regina's mansion without a scratch. In fact, she'd made it there more quickly than a hummingbird on steroids. She barely got the car turned off before she was swinging open the door and running towards Regina's door. Honestly, Emma wasn't sure why she was in such a hurry. She knew Regina was home. The car in the driveway was proof evident.

Emma stood stark still in front of the door for a moment, wondering if perhaps she should knock first. One more second passed by before she rolled her eyes and threw up her arms.

"Oh fuck it!" She breathed as she shoved the door open, leaving it open behind her as she stalked towards Regina's home office.

Emma burst into Regina's office, catching a glimpse of her sitting in the chair at her desk. She had to do a double take as she realized Regina had tears running down her face, her mascara smudged around her eyes. Regina jumped, startled by the sudden intrusion. Emma stared into her eyes, seeing that ever present mask gone for just a moment.

However, it didn't last long as Regina slipped right back into her usual hard demeanor. A look of anger flashed onto her face, hardening her features considerably. Emma blinked, body moving forward without her permission. Regina stood up from her desk, the chair sliding back behind her.

"Miss Swan!" She started, narrowing her eyes at Emma. "What do you think you're doing, just bursting into my home unannounced? I should have your arrested for trespassing!" Regina's blood boiled, wishing for dear life she hadn't confessed to Emma.

The soft look on Emma's face changed as soon as Regina began to yell at her. She matched Regina's furry, closing the distance between herself and the desk in just a few short steps. She laid her palms flat on top of the desk, leaning forward and narrowing her own green eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, Regina. I came here to talk." A beat or two and Emma sighed, sagging visibly. "To apologize." She whispered, chancing a glance up at Regina's eyes. Her masked slipped only slightly, eyes softening just the tiniest bit as she took in Emma's words. But Regina quickly schooled her eyes back into the hard glare she usually wore.

Emma swallowed, hoping like hell she could get through to her. She couldn't just jump into confessing her own love for the brunette, Emma knew that. Regina would be quick to dismiss her confession, waving it off as some sort of comforting mechanism. No, she had to take this slowly, start out by apologizing and making her believe it. After all, she was horribly sorry, felt the shame right down to her core. Emma knew it was wrong the way she had reacted, but Emma had her own demons to deal with in the field of love. Nothing had turned out well for her in love so far and she desperately wished for this to better. Wished for it to be true. She wanted it to last. But first, she needed it to start. There was only one way to do it.

"Regina…" Emma started, beginning to make her way around the desk slowly.

Regina's eyes moved with Emma, watching her every move. She rounded the desk and took a few steps towards Regina, stopping herself just a few inches away. Regina looked down her nose at her, acting as if she hadn't confessed her love and wasn't completely in love with the blond standing in front of her.

"Regina, I'm…I…" Emma stumbled over her words, unsure of how to voice her thoughts.

Saying she was sorry was practically insincere, but it was the only thing that wanted to come out of her mouth. She was sorry, but repeating it wouldn't help.

"It was horrible of me to say those things to you. I shouldn't have taken your confession lightly." Emma was just a second away from continuing when Regina interrupted.

"Don't." Regina's tone was hard, unrelenting. Emma stared back at Regina, stunned. She wasn't sure why she was stunned. In fact, she'd expected Regina to react like this after what she'd done, but she still couldn't shake the feeling of hurt and surprise.

"First of all, I do not appreciate you just waltzing into my home like you own it." Regina began, inching closer to Emma and invading her personal space.

Emma's breath caught in her throat as she felt Regina's body brush against hers.

"Second of all, I didn't mean a word I said to you. It was just a little show to get you into my bed, Ms. Swan." Regina hesitated before stating her next sentence. "You are fairly attractive and I needed someone to satisfy my urges. You're the only one in this town I would even halfway consider to grace the sheets of my bed." Regina shrugged, her entire posture the picture of nonchalance. She acted as if she was just talking of how her day had gone.

Emma blinked, clearly surprised by Regina's words. Her face was blank for a moment, mind still registering all Regina had said. It seemed she was just aiming to hurt Emma now in return. She could see it in her eyes, that determination to be the winner in a game of breaking emotions. She could see right through her. Emma pursed her lips, pushing herself even closer to Regina. They were standing breast to breast now, pressed into each other. Neither woman moved, but only because they were quietly and secretly reveling in the feel of their bodies pushed together.

"Bullshit!" Emma shouted, pressing her finger to Regina's chest before speaking again. "I call bullshit!"

Regina's eyes widened for a moment before settling back into narrowed slits. That in itself told Emma that she had, in fact, called her bluff. But Regina was not willing to relent so easily. Hell, she wasn't sure Regina would ever relent on anything.

"I don't buy any of that shit you just spat. Not for a second." Emma continued, shaking her head. "I think maybe you're just scared, scared the fuck out of your mind." She pushed her finger into Regina's chest further, emphasizing her words. "You're scared of being rejected, I get that. You and I have that in common, you know? We have more in common than you would think Regina. And you probably figured that out, which scared you to death. You didn't want to connect with anyone, but you did. With me. Am I right?" She didn't give much time for Regina to answer, the question being rhetorical. "I know what I said didn't help the fact at all. And fuck me for being so stupid. I didn't mean it, Regina….and you know it." Emma paused for a moment, almost seeing Regina's eyes soften. However, she was sure she could be imagining it. Regina was quite, taken off guard by Emma's words. They were hitting a bit too close to home. "You didn't hear what I said to you as you walked out the door, did you?" Two beats. "Did you?" She repeated, green eyes narrowing considerably at Regina.

Regina just shook her head, not trusting her voice in this moment. She kept her mask in place, but the more Emma spoke the more she struggled to keep it.

"I didn't think so." Emma said smugly, smirk matching her tone. "You made me realize something as you walked out of that door, Regina. It was a hell of a damn shocker and hit me like a ton of bricks, but you actually made me realize something I had been fighting so hard against." Now it was time for Emma to go silent.

This was so damn hard for her, these feelings, this whole fucking situation. However, she wanted, needed, had to push through this fear of having feelings so strong for someone. Sure, it was probably fucked up for her to have these feelings for her sons adoptive mother, but this was just something she couldn't fight any longer. She tried speaking again, opening her mouth, but closing it a moment later. Regina's eyebrows came together in frustration, watching Emma open and close her mouth like she was a fish.

"For Christ's sake, Emma, just spit it out. " Regina spat, taking a step back and folding her arms against her chest. "Please, tell me yet again how much of a bitch you think I am. Throw your snide remarks. I don't care, but don't just stand there like an idiot." She rolled her eyes, tone icy.

Regina didn't expect Emma to say anything comforting, didn't expect any kind of confession. She prepared herself for another onslaught of unadulterated, raw, hurtful emotions to come sweeping in again.

"Shit! Regina! And you say I'm dense!" Emma closed her mouth, shaking her head. "No, that's not what I wanted to say." Another pause, this time much longer.

Regina growled, throwing her hands up in the air, but refusing to speak. Emma struggled with herself, two sides of her warring inside of her. She closed her eyes, balling her fists up as she growled in aggravation.

"Fuck! I'm…I am in LOVE with YOU!" She finally got it out, opening her eyes and gazing longingly at Regina.

Regina had turned away from Emma by this point, but her body tense as the cuss word came flying from Emma's mouth first. However, the words that finally came tumbling from Emma's mouth made Regina's jaw drop open. She turned slowly towards Emma, brown eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" Regina managed to get the one word out, thinking that maybe she'd heard wrong. She thought perhaps her mind was just indulging her wishful thinking.

"I'm in love with you too, Regina. I pushed you away and fought with you because I was afraid of the feelings myself. Afraid of actually being in love with someone. That's why I know you were bullshitting me a minute ago." Emma shrugged, stepping towards Regina. "Like I said, we have things in common…whether you like it or not." She took a few more steps forward, rather slowly just to make sure Regina wouldn't run off again. Or worse, throw her out. "I can see right through you, Regina." Emma paused. "Well, at least I usually can." She hadn't picked up on Regina's secret admiring at all. Which she found stunning. It had never occurred to her.

To say the least, Regina was stunned. It was odd knowing someone had picked up on her lying in a second flat. It surprised the hell out of her that Emma reciprocated her feelings. But most of all, Regina was scared to death of Emma actually loving her. She was scared, was terrified. She hadn't loved anyone since Daniel. Of course, she loved Henry, but it wasn't the same. That was the love for a child. This was a different kind of love altogether, a true love. Regina could feel it in her gut, felt the love for Emma running through her veins. She had fought against it the best she could, was still trying to fight against it now. However, her resolve was beginning to weaken and she found she barely has the strength to fight it anymore. It was why she had begun to send all those things to Emma. At least that way she could show her love without having to face the consequences of it. Now she found that all her efforts of fighting against it were futile.

Even though Regina just wanted to wrap herself up in Emma Swan, she steeled herself and frowned.

"Ms. Swan." She hoped that using her last name as she always did would halt Emma in her tracks. "I don't think tha-"

Regina was abruptly interrupted by Emma grabbing her arm and pulling her into her firm body. Warm lips crashed against hers, tongue sneaking out to lick against her full bottom lip. Though Regina had initially wanted to resist, her body betrayed her as she melted against Emma. She had dreamt of this before, had wanted it so badly. It seemed too much like a dream for it to be true, but as she felt Emma's lips moving against hers, she had to believe that this was reality. Regina couldn't resist, couldn't pull herself back together enough to try to fight Emma off. Instead, she grabbed Emma by the hips and pulled her tighter against her own body. Emma moaned into her mouth, sucking on her lower lip as the kiss deepened.

Suddenly Regina tensed and pushed herself away, actually finding the resolve to do so. She swallowed, shaking her head.

"We shouldn't be doing this. This is a bad ide-" Again she was cut off, but by words instead of lips this time.

"Shut up." Emma drawled, smirking as she pulled Regina in for another kiss. "You know this feels right." Emma whispered against full lips, arms wrapping around Regina's waist. She trailed kisses up Regina's jaw and then back down again, only to move to her neck. Regina's head lolled back on her neck as she reveled in the feeling of Emma's lips kissing and sucking at her neck. She made a noise of enjoyment in the back of her threat, hands coming up to tangle in Emma's hair.

"You can't tell me you don't want this. Because I know you do…and so do I." Emma's voice was confident as she continued her assaulting of Regina's neck. Regina was beyond being able to control herself now. It felt too good to have Emma against her and kissing at her skin. Her resolve for fighting against this was completely obliterated. At least for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma had Regina backed up against the edge of her desk, hands gripping hungrily at her hips while she peppered kisses up and down Regina's neck. Regina was holding herself up by her elbows as she watched Emma assault her skin. One hand was tangled into Emma's golden hair, gripping tightly. Regina was ashamed of herself, giving in like this. She kept telling herself she was weak, that she should have more resolve, but this just felt so utterly right. It felt natural to have Emma grabbing hold of her hips and pushing her against her desk. It felt right to have their bodies pressed together and Emma's lips to be kissing her. Nothing had felt this right since Daniel. That information in itself rocked Regina to her core, baffled her. She had been certain she'd never find anyone to love for the rest of her life, but here she was tangling herself with Emma Swan and falling in love with her deeper with each passing minute.

Regina's skirt had been hiked up her thighs at some point, one of Emma's hands gripping lightly at her thigh. The feel of Emma's soft hand against her skin there nearly short circuited her brain. After a moment, the kissing stopped and Emma stepped back. The contact was immediately missed and Regina had to hold back a shiver the ran itself through her body. Regina opened her eyes, frown immediately pulling her mouth down. Sitting up, she moved herself off the desk and adjusted her skirt. When her eyes came back up to gaze at Emma, brown met green and Regina could see Emma was warring with herself about something. "Emma?" Regina asked, taking a step towards her. Emma licked her lips, sighing immediately after and taking her own steps towards Regina. She immediately wrapped an arm around Regina's waist while her other hand cupped Regina's cheek.

As Emma laid her forehead against Regina's, her green eyes met Regina's again.

"Regina…" Emma started, thumb absentmindedly stroking Regina's cheek. "I need to know something. Before we go any further than what we did on that desk." Her eyes flickered over to the desk, shivering in delight as the mental image of Regina under her burned itself into her brain. Regina nodded, the only response she could give. Emma nodded back, moving her forehead from Regina's, but continuing to cup her cheek.

"Do you really want this? Do you really want me? Because I can't be just some quick fuck that you can kick out of your house the moment it's over."

Emma swallowed, finding it odd that these words would ever come out of her mouth.

"And as much as a relationship scares the hell out of me, that's all I'm willing to take from you, Regina. I refuse to be someone you just drag into your bed every now and then. I won't do that." She paused, smirking a bit. "Yes I know the irony in what I'm saying."

Regina smirked with her. Indeed, Regina had thought Emma would just want sex, nothing permanent. It was her first thought when she'd surprised herself in falling for the blonde.

It was true. Emma was in fact the kind to fuck and run, scared of getting tangled in a relationship. Scared to get too attached to anyone. But this town had changed her, changed the way she looked at some things. Emma was distracted with her own thoughts when she felt Regina's fingers ghost against her cheek. Her eyes flickered up, finding Regina staring at her with a small smile on her lips. There was conviction there too, even before Regina uttered a word.

"I DO want this, Emma. If I didn't, I wouldn't have sent you all of those gifts, all of those letters. And I certainly would not have confessed anything to you." Regina took a beat to think about something, eyes looking over at the wall for a moment before coming back to meet Emma's gaze. "I don't think you realize how hard that was for me. Your reaction certainly did not help." Her tone was clipped, eyes tightening ever so slightly. Regina frowned, Emma's angry words buzzing in her head.

Emma's arm tightened around Regina's waist as a look of guilt and shame washed over her face.

"I am sorry about that you know?" She mumbled, head hanging low. Regina nodded, even though Emma wasn't looking at her.

"I know." Three beats and a wicked smile was plastered to Regina's face. She grabbed Emma's hand and started towards the door. "Now, why don't you come show me just how sorry you are." Regina's tone had lowered, voice husky and full of need.

Emma felt the hollow feeling in her abdomen as Regina's words fell upon her ears. She shivered, following Regina up the stairs. Regina swayed her hips, every bit the seductress. Every now and then she'd look back at Emma and smirk, continuing to pull her up the stairs. She practically pushed the leather clad blond into her room, shutting the door behind her. When she turned around, Emma was standing in the middle of the room smirking.

Regina raised an eyebrow, making her way over to Emma. Her hand landed on Emma's back, slowly tracing around to her stomach.

"What?" Regina asked in an amused tone, curious as to why Emma was grinning.

Emma shrugged, smile widening. "Oh, nothing. This just isn't what I expected. It's very…domestic." She waved her hands around, silently telling Regina she was talking about her room. Regina chuckled, stepping closer to Emma, hands wandering over her body.

"And what is it you expected?" She queried, keeping her eyebrow raised and a smirk on her lips.

Emma laughed, hands now placing themselves on Regina's hips. "Darker. A bit more twisted I suppose. Like whips and chains. Maybe some kind of restraint mounted on the wall." Emma chuckled, leaning forward to place teasing kisses on Regina's shoulders.

When she moved back to look at Regina's face, there was a dark tent to her eyes and the most mischievous look she'd ever witnessed playing on her features.

"Don't underestimate me, Ms. Swan." Emma shivered, finding those words to be both arousing and alarming. She ignored the alarm and continued with her kisses on Regina's shoulder once again.

Strong hands gripped firmly onto Regina's hips, pushing the brunette backwards towards the bed. Regina smirked, moving in time with Emma until the back of her legs hit her bed. Immediately Regina sat down on the bed, pulling Emma's body down towards her as she did. One slow, passionate kiss was placed on Emma's lips as she leaned forward, pushing Regina backwards. However, the kissing stopped and Regina moved her head backwards, a frown shaping on her mouth. Emma frowned with her, eyebrows meeting in the middle of her forehead in concern. She opened her mouth to speak, but Regina beat her to the punch.

"Are we about to make love?" Regina questioned, worry knitting into her eyebrows.

As the words fell from Regina's lips, Emma saw something in those beautiful brown eyes she'd only ever seen once before. Complete and utter fear. Trepidation and hesitancy lingered deeply inside Regina's eyes. Emma blinked, not used to seeing this. She had no reason to be afraid, no reason to hesitate. Unless…unless of course Regina was afraid to make love with her?

Emma sucked in a breath before nodding her head. She stopped though, frowning deeper.

"Our actions do kind of indicate that it's heading that way." She mumbled, moving herself from on top of Regina and sitting at the edge of the bed. "Unless you'd rather not. I mean I get it if…" Emma was cut off, jumping at Regina's voice echoing around the room.

"No!" Regina winced as she realized she'd protested a little too loudly. She promptly scooted to the edge of the bed and insinuated herself beside Emma. Placing her hand on the blonde's knee, she ran her thumb in circles as she tried to find the right words.

"It's not that I don't want to make love with you, Emma. It's just…" Regina immediately cut her words off, glaring at a spot on her floor and internally cursing herself.

Emma looked up then, eyes running over the worry lines on Regina's face. It was as she was staring at Regina's face that she felt the twist of butterflies rumble around in her stomach. She realized she would give anything, everything, to never see that look on Regina's face again. It was more startling news to her, shocking her to the core as love flowed so freely within her. Who knew she'd find love in someone she had been sure was her enemy? And her sons adoptive mother, no less.

Those facts didn't give Emma paused though, she forged on, hand grabbing lightly at Regina's chin to turn her face towards her.

"Just what, Regina? Tell me?" Emma's voice was soft, inviting, loving.

She was trying her best to beat down her own fears about this so she could console Regina. She didn't need her insecurities to get in the way today. When Regina didn't budge, didn't make even a tiny bit of sound, Emma moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Regina, tell me. Tell me so I can help. Please?" She made herself sound as open and as ready for anything as possible. She could only hope Regina would be willing to give up why she looked so depressed. Just a moment ago she had been the confident, seductive woman ready to take what she wanted. What had changed in just a matter of seconds?

Regina gave a small sigh, staring down at the ring on her finger as she played absentmindedly with it.

"I've never 'made love' with anyone." What Regina meant rolled right past Emma, confusion clouding her features.

"You mean you're a virgin?" Emma asked in astonishment, blinking as she tilted her head. Regina rolled her eyes, frustration settling in her chest.

"No. I'm not." She shot a glare Emma's way, shaking her head. "What I mean is, I've had sex, but I've never made love. There's never been love involved in any of my sexual experiences." Flashes of Leopold crashed through her mind, making her shiver.

The words served to clear Emma's confusion, her facial features softening considerably. She turned Regina's head towards her once again and she shrugged.

"Neither have I." A bit of red snuck up her neck at the confession, but she shrugged her shoulder anyway. She didn't know why that was such a big deal now. It wasn't like she had really cared that she hadn't 'made love' before. A small smile danced at the edges of Regina's lips.

"Really?" She questioned, her own hand landing on the one Emma had placed on her cheek.

Emma nodded, leaning a little closer to Regina. "Really. Sex was never about love for me either. To put it not so mildly, I fucked and ran."

Regina frowned at the words, but nodded. "Guess we have a bit in common when it comes to sex."

A beat of silence and a large, breathtaking smile spread across Emma's lips."So I suppose this would be a first for both of us."

Emma smiled softly, trying to lighten the mood. Her smile stayed sweet, hoping Regina would at least somewhat relax. Regina's own smile was slowly growing wider, but there was still fear settling in her chest.

This moment, the idea of making love with Emma terrified her. A feat all in itself considering not much scared Regina. When Emma saw there was still hesitancy in Regina's eyes, she moved her head so their eyes met straight on.

"Regina, we don't have to do this today you know? It's not like we don't have time."

Emma gave a crooked smile, thoughts rushing into her brain of the two of them together. Suddenly the thought of forever wasn't so scary. This was, in fact, something Emma had been longing for. She had only been denying herself the chance to even consider it. Until now.

Regina shook her head, leaning a little closer to Emma. "No, I want to do this."

A pause, Regina's forehead crinkling a bit. It smoothed out after a moment, a wicked smirk replacing the sweet one if seconds flat. Her voice dropped an octave as her hand dropped on Emma's leg and her mouth moved closer to her ear.

"I can't tell you how many times I've thought of this. How many times I wanted you impossibly close, your skin against mine, your arms wrapped around me."

Emma shivered, finding the switch in attitudes to astounding.

There were many side to Regina Mills and Emma wanted know every one of them. She responded accordingly though, turning her face towards Regina's and placing her hand on her neck.

"Well then, we'll just have to make your dreams come true then, won't we?" Emma teased back, leaning the last few inches to place a hungry kiss to Regina's plump lips.

It was Regina's turn to shiver, body reveling in having Emma touch her, kiss her, speak to her in such a low, seductive tone. This was starting to turn out better than she had imagined.

If someone had told her when Emma had first shown up at her door step that she would end up here with Emma, had told her she would fall for this woman, she would not have believed them. She would have laughed in their face. Regina wasn't sure how she had gotten here. Wasn't sure how all those deeply buried feelings had surfaced, but she'd be damned if she was letting it go now. This both comforted her and scared her. Finding love again, someone who loved her back genuinely, was a frightening notion to Regina. Her fear of it all being taken away from her reared its ugly head up, nearly ruining the moment between them. However, she stomped it back down, refusing to let it take over the moment. It would come back again, oh yes, but hell if she was letting it come back tonight.

No, Regina was determined to have her time with Emma. She was determined to make love with this woman that had somehow made her way into Regina's heart. Their lips parted momentarily, Regina and Emma smiling at each other for a moment. They couldn't keep their lips apart for long though, meeting in another loving kiss just seconds later. Regina's heart beat loudly in her chest, Emma's keeping the same rhythm and beating just as loud. Smooth lips met smooth lips in a deep kiss, breaths quickening in excitement. Emma placed both her hands on the sides of Regina's neck, thumb caressing the skin under it. A small, satisfied little moan worked its way up Regina's throat, the sound being muffled as Emma swallowed the sound with her tender kisses.

Regina pulled back again for a moment, her brown eyes searching for Emma's. Green eyes, darkened by desire, met hers and in that moment Regina could see Emma's love for her in them. Her heart was seized by that love while her head struggled to get a grip on it. It had been so long since she'd seen this kind of love shining in someone else's eyes, and for her no less. She had thought it impossible to be loved by someone again, but in this moment Emma was proving her wrong. And Regina longed for that to last forever, longed for Emma to continue to prove her wrong, even if she wouldn't admit it.

Warm lips claimed Regina's once again, Emma's tongue snaking out to flick at Regina's lip. Regina took the hint and opened her mouth to Emma, their tongues crashing together as they eagerly tasted each other. Regina moved her hands into golden curls, grabbing fistfuls of her beautiful hair. At that, Emma deepened the kiss further, beginning to move Regina back onto the bed. Soon enough, Regina was on her back, Emma hovering above her. Emma's hair fell forward, cascading down and acting as a curtain surrounding them. Her dark green eyes gazed longingly down at Regina, taking in the beautiful woman beneath her. Leaning down a little further, Emma smiled wide.

"You're so breathtaking, Regina. Truly beautiful."

Regina shivered at the words, the truth in them rocking her to the core. She smiled back, reaching up to caress Emma's cheek. They both smiled into the brief kiss that followed, their bodies pressed tightly together.

Emma's lips moved lower now, placing open mouth kisses to Regina's neck. Her tongue licked hungrily at the skin there, eliciting small, appreciative moans from Regina. Suddenly Emma stopped, eyes meeting Regina's for a moment. "Stay, don't move. I'll be right back." Emma crawled backwards off the bed, smirking at Regina as she climbed off of her. Regina frowned, confused as to what Emma was doing. Suddenly, she heard a click and the room was plunged into total darkness. Regina faintly heard the sound of clothing hitting the floor, boots beings dropped. And before she knew it, Emma was crawling back to her, one hand freely crawling its way up Regina's body. Regina's eyes gazed at Emma's body, noticing her shirt and boots had been removed. It left Emma only in her bra and tight fitting jeans.

As Emma's face came into view, Regina raised an eyebrow in question. Emma shrugged, the gesture almost making Regina smile.

"I'm nervous. And having the lights off helps a little." Her head gestured towards the window for a moment. "But the moon is full tonight and it's casting a pretty decent glow in here."

Emma paused, a smirk gracing her lips. "The moonlight suits you, Regina. You are the epitome of beauty lying there with it casting over you."

Emma felt nervous saying these things to Regina, but she couldn't seem to get a grip on her mouth. Emma wasn't the romantic type, but there was something about Regina in this moment that seemed to bring it out of her. Her breath caught as she looked up at Regina's face and saw a breathtaking smile spread across the older woman's lips. Emma licked her own lips, one hand lightly laying on Regina's hip as she lowered herself once more.

Emma's skin met Regina's blouse and she wished it was skin meeting skin. However, she was halfway appeased when Regina's hands smoothed lightly down Emma's bare back. Emma closed her eyes, reveling in Regina's touch. She lost herself in the feeling, wishing like hell it could never stop. No one had ever touched her so softly and reverently before and it surprised her that it was Regina she would experience this from. However, there was no complaining on her part. If she could have her way, she'd have Regina touch her like this twenty-four seven. But there were more important things to get to, she knew that as her eyes opened as she gazed down longingly, lustfully at Regina. Regina's own gaze was filled with the same longing, the feeling of Emma's body atop hers making her heart pound faster and her desire to rise.

Before Regina could even make a move towards Emma's jeans, Emma swung her leg over Regina and straddled her hips. She gave a side smirked down at Regina, Regina's eyebrows shooting up in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that, but she did rather like her position. Emma's hands came down and slowly unbuttoned the top button of Regina's blouse, revealing just a tiny bit more skin. She smirked, keeping her hands and eyes trained on the buttons. She wanted so desperately to just rip the blouse open, but she found the strength to just take her time and appreciate Regina and her body.

One button at a time, Emma slowly revealed Regina's bare skin, Regina's black lace bra coming into view as well.

"Beautiful." Emma breathed as she unfastened the last button, fingers ghosting over smooth, flawless skin.

Regina felt a shiver run down her spine as she watched Emma and felt her fingers brush against her. The way Emma was looking at her was like reverence. Regina almost had the urge to cover herself, but she made no move to do so. If she was honest, she also liked the way Emma was looking at her. Not to mention she reveled in the way she touched her.

Emma curled her finger at Regina, motioning for her to sit up a bit. Regina hesitated for a moment, but obliged a moment later. The blond removed Regina's blouse, throwing at the chair in the room. Thankfully for her it did, in fact, land on the chair. Before Regina could lay herself back down, Emma reached behind her and unclasped the hooks of her bra. Slowly and seductively Emma pulled the bra off, revealing Regina's perfect bare breasts. She threw the bra behind her, neither woman caring where it landed. Emma's lust and love filled eyes were glued to Regina's chest, tongue jumping out to lick at her lips. Regina chuckled, making her breasts bounce and adding to Emma's desire pooling between her legs.

"See something you like?" Regina asked in a husky tone, her own love and lust evident. Emma smirked, unable to hide it at all.

"Oh yeah." She breathed, leaning down to hover her mouth over on of Regina's breasts.

Emma stopped, gazing up at Regina for a moment. She was silently asking for approval and Regina nodded her head in affirmation. With that, Emma's hot, wet tongue met Regina's already hardened nipple. Regina's breath hitched and moved her chest up, moaning lightly at the contact. When Emma licked at it again, a bolt of electricity shot through Regina's body and she arched into Emma once more.

"Again." She demanded, before biting her bottom lip.

Emma obliged, licking once more before attaching her mouth to Regina's breast. She licked and sucked fervently, tongue smoothing circles around the dark nipple in a well timed consistency. Regina's hands reached for Emma's golden locks, pushing her head further into her. This was Regina's way of begging. She was demanding more, but begging silently as she held Emma's head tightly against her. Emma just continued with her work, enjoying the feeling of Regina squirming under her and hearing her heart beat faster. She could feel the rhythm of Regina's heart on her tongue.

As Emma pulled away from Regina's chest, she let go of her nipple with a pop, satisfied smirk on her lips. She palmed once breast as she swooped her head down to capture Regina's lips in a fevered kiss, tongue pushing for entrance. Regina let her in, tongues warring against each other strongly. Regina arched her back again, feeling Emma's palm push and rub against her. Sensations bolted through her, her entire body tingling from arousal. After a moment, Emma's gentle squeezing stopped and both her hands moved to her breasts. She took the nipples between her fingers and twisted and turned, almost making Regina curse in pleasure.

Heat pooled between her legs, her desire growing higher and higher. Her hips rolled and her body undulated underneath Emma, wanting to feel more sensations from the beautiful blond straddling her hips. As Emma continued to play with Regina's perfect breasts, Regina ran her hands up and down Emma's back, moving to her sides now and then. There was a point where she trailed a finger down Emma's toned stomach, aroused to find she could feel Emma's stomach muscles. There was something about the way Emma felt against her fingers that just increased her want for the woman above her.

Regina was just about to have some fun of her own with Emma's breasts when Emma suddenly shoved off of her. And before Regina could even get a grip on what was happening, she was on her stomach in a flash. Confused, she twisted her head around the best she could to try to spot Emma. She saw nothing, even though she felt the blond beside her. Warm lips touched her ear, tongue snaking out to lick sensually at Regina's ear.

"This skirt needs to go." Emma whispered, fingers already pulling at the zipper before Regina could form a proper response.

The skirt was pulled off in one fluid motion, leaving Regina in just her black lace panties. Emma took a few minutes to appreciate the view, fingertips skimming over Regina's thighs for a moment. Her eyes gazed hungrily up Regina's thighs, stopping and lingering on her firm, round buttocks for a moment and then ascending up to marvel at the expanse of skin that was her back. Her skin was flawless, even with the few permanent marks and scars that she spotted here and there. Emma's fingers smoothed over the scars and Regina's breath hitched as she felt Emma touch them. She only hoped Emma wouldn't being to wonder where they came from and decide to ask out loud. Emma made no move to ask any questions though, she only placed soft kisses on each and every scar. Regina let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding when the room stayed quiet. Emma had some scars of her own, so in a way she already knew how Regina could have gotten them.

Regina's dark skin tone was breathtaking and Emma swallowed hard as she tried to tear her eyes away from Regina's body. She placed one last kiss on Regina's back and then gently rolled her back over. When Regina opened her eyes, darkened green met hers and they were suddenly locked in an admiring stare. At the same time, the same exact moment, a breathtaking smile bloomed on both of their faces. It was a perfect moment, one they both wanted to hold onto forever. Finally, Emma leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Regina's luscious lips. Regina tried to lean up and deepen the kiss, but Emma pulled away with a devilish smirk. Regina's eyebrows quirked and her forehead crinkled, watching Emma as she began to scoot down onto her knees. She swung one leg over Regina and straddled her, smiling down as she placed both hands on either side of Regina's head. Emma hovered her face an inch above Regina's, letting her long hair cloak them both in a blond waterfall.

With a smirk, Emma licked her lips, letting her tongue just barely touch against Regina's lips. Regina shivered, eyes darkening to black as her need and want for Emma skyrocketed to new levels.

"Kiss me." She whispered, lips trembling slightly as her eyes stayed connected with Emma's.

Emma nodded in silence, leaning that extra little inch to place her lips against Regina's. It was a small, loving kiss at first, but as they kept going it began to turn into something much more deep. Tongues licked at one another, teeth nipped and lips sucked, both women enjoying the feel of the other against them. Moments later, they broke for air, panting and smiling at each other. Emma scooted herself down Regina's body until she was face to face with Regina's beautiful breasts.

Her eyes shot up to Regina's face for a moment before she finally snaked her tongue out and flicked once at Regina's hardened nipple. Regina shivered and barely bit back the moan that threatened to escape her. Emma flicked harder at her nipple this time, her other hand coming up to pinch softly at the other. Regina arched her back, reveling in the way Emma was touching her. Soon Emma latched onto one of the hardened nipples, tongue flicking at it as she pulled and sucked ever so slightly. That elicited a bit of a louder moan from Regina and she could feel Emma smile around her nipple. Emma bit down gently, tugging once more in sync with pinching the other nipple. Pleasure rolled its way through Regina's body at these motions, making her roll her hips and arch her back once more.

Too soon Emma moved away completely from Regina's breasts, kissing her collarbone's and the valley between her breasts. Emma was appreciating Regina's body with her mouth, her hands. Slowly and tenderly Emma traced her fingers down Regina's sides, kissing random spots of skin as she went lower and lower. Regina watched with curious and lust filled eyes, feeling her heart beat faster and faster the lower Emma went. The blond stopped at Regina's belly button, swirling her tongue around it before kissing the skin below it. Emma went just a little lower, reaching her hip bones and brushing her fingers over them. Her hands moved to Regina's thighs soon after, massaging them softly. She smirked as began to tease Regina, dipping her hands and brushing her fingers on the inside of Regina's thighs, just close enough to touch where she wanted her most, yet not touching. Regina swallowed, feeling the need for Emma to pleasure her rise and rise.

Regina Mills had never been one to beg, but Emma was quickly bringing her to her knees as she continued touching her everywhere except for that one spot. She shivered and ran her fingers through Emma's blond curls, conveying in her touch for Emma to look up at her. When she did, Regina bit her lip, tongue flicking out to sooth the bit. "Emma, please." She begged, feeling her skin flush for doing such a thing. It seemed Emma could not bare a minute longer either as she nodded, softly parting Regina's legs. Quickly she situated herself in between them, placing a kiss on the inside of both of Regina's thighs. Regina leaned her head back onto the bed, anticipating what was to happen next as she tightly closed her dark eyes.

Just as her lids closed, Emma licked a long, slow line from Regina's entrance to her clit. She flicked at the hard nub before giving it an open mouthed kiss. Regina gasped and her hands flew down to Emma's head, digging her fingers into her long hair. This just encouraged Emma to continue, opening Regina up with one hand as she continued with slow, maddening licks. Regina bucked her hips a few times, trying as hard as she could to get more contact. It seemed she couldn't get Emma close enough. Emma pressed in a little harder, but continued her soft licking, only sucking every now and then. However, as she heard a whimper fall from Regina's lips followed by the word "harder," Emma followed her one word instruction and began to suck and pull on Regina's clit with fervor.

Her hold on Emma's hair became tighter as Regina got exactly what she wanted. She pushed Emma into her further, rolling her hips in time with Emma's talented tongue. It was not long after that Regina felt Emma's finger circling her entrance, preparing to enter her. Emma pushed her middle finger in gently, creating a gasp from Regina as she did so. She pushed in further, curling her finger at the knuckle. Little did she know that such an action drove Regina. She gripped at the sheets and lifted her hips, seeking out even more contact. Emma pumped her finger a few times before adding a second, fingers moving in sync with her tongue. She had Regina writhing for her, squirming and moaning as pleasure settled itself in her body.

Without warning, Emma picked up the pace and added a third finger, crooking all three and catching that sweet spot just inside of Regina. Regina began to shake from the pleasure, moans turning louder and Emma's name rolling off her tongue. Emma's free hand pushed one of Regina's legs back, giving her better access to flick and suck even harder on Regina's clit. She did exactly that, keeping her tongue in perfect timing with her fingers pushing in and out, in and out of Regina fervently. Regina felt her climax gathering in the pit of her stomach, slowly branching out into the rest of her body.

When she thought she couldn't take it anymore, Emma pushed her fingers one last time with a hard thrust and everything came tumbling down like a ton of bricks. Her climax burst throughout her body, reaching to the ends of her toes and fingers. Her toes curled and she held onto her bed sheets so tightly she thought they might rip. Her back arched and her breathing stopped, heart pounding in her chest more quickly than she had ever experienced. Emma coaxed her out of her climax, body going limp and falling against the bed moments later.

Regina's breathing finally picked back up with her sucking in a deep breath and opening her eyes. She quickly looked down at Emma and watched her crawl up her body. When Emma was laying on top of Regina and they were face to face, Emma licked her fingers clean, doing it in a seductive manner.

"There is no way to describe how good you taste." The blond whispered, sending more shivers rocketing through Regina's body.

Regina grinned though, leaning up halfheartedly to kiss Emma, tasting herself on her lips. When she pulled back, Emma had a soft smile on her lips.

"I could get used to this." She smiled, but only for a moment before it fell. "I mean, not just the sex, but…us. I could get used to you and I being an us." Emma nodded, confirming her words.

A chuckle escaped Regina and Emma leaned down to place a soft kiss to her lips. Just after, and in a flash, Regina rolled them over so she was on top, giving her own smirk to Emma.

"Wow." Emma muttered, taken by surprise at how quickly their positions had changed. Regina raised an eyebrow, smile turning devilish and seductive.

"Get used to that word." She purred as her hand reached down to cup Emma's sex. Emma's eyes widened for a moment before darkening even further.

"My turn." Regina muttered as her lips began to make a map of kisses down Emma's body.

She left a path of lipsticks stains down Emma's body, but the blond could have cared less. In fact, she wasn't sure she ever wanted to wash them off. Unless Regina desired to do so herself. But for the time being, she laid back and let her eyes watch the woman she knew she loved, even if it had taken forever to realize it.

The next morning, Emma woke up feeling about as good as she ever remembered feeling. She was tangled in sheets and Regina's limbs, their bodies pressed together tightly. She watched Regina sleep for a moment, smiling as the previous nights activities crashed through her mind. It was at that moment that Regina stirred, eyes opening to find Emma gazing at her. She smiled, stretching a bit as her hand came up to brush a thumb across Emma's cheek. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she untangled herself from Emma, sitting up and gathering the sheets around her. Emma blinked, surprised by Regina's sudden movements and feeling a shiver run down her back as the covers were pulled off of her. They were both still naked, having fallen asleep from a passionate night of sex.

Emma watched Regina's face contort in panic and then quickly slip back into that hard mask she usually wore. Her heart dropped, thinking that Regina already regretted what they had done. However, the words the fell from Regina's mouth wiped away her worries.

"Henry! Where is Henry?" Regina was in a panic, already launching herself from her bed and running into her closet for some clothes. Emma stifled a laugh and rose from the bed, following Regina.

"He's with Mary Margaret, Regina. I didn't leave him alone." Regina's busy hands stopped, her snapping towards Emma. She let go of the blouse she had been pulling out and fully turned her body towards the blond, one hand holding the sheets around her body.

"You left him with her?" Regina asked, tone agitated and one eyebrow rising.

Emma swallowed and nodded. "Yes. I left him with her so I could come talk to you. He's fine. She's perfectly capable of handling a kid."

Regina frowned, but kept quiet. She was capable, Regina knew this, but she refused to give Mary Margaret credit for anything. She didn't like that Henry had been left with her all night, but she could not find a way to regret it. Not after what had happened between. Regina sighed, her hard mask slipping just the tiniest bit.

"Well, as long as he wasn't alone."

Emma smiled, knowing that was all she was going to get. She took a step towards Regina, not even caring the slightest that she was still naked. Regina licked her lips, eyes scanning over Emma's naked form. She leaned in to kiss Emma, smiling when she pulled back.

"I'd like to go get Henry…" There was a pause before Regina continued, almost hesitant in her next words. "And then perhaps we could all have some breakfast."

The blonde blinked, actually surprised Regina had suggested such a thing. However, she didn't hesitate in her answer.

"Sure. That sounds great. I need to get some clothes anyway." Emma smiled with Regina, the older woman unable to keep her eyes off of Emma's body for too long.

She let her sheets drop, revealing her own body, Emma stunned speechless. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Regina's body either.

Regina stepped forward, almost bringing their bodies together. She placed one hand on Emma's hip and the other on her neck. Bringing her lips to Emma's ear, she smirked just before whispering "Henry can wait a little longer."

Emma shivered and quickly fell into a busy morning with Regina. It was lunch time by the time the two of them finally made their way out to retrieve Henry.

* * *

It wasn't until two weeks later that Emma finally talked to Ruby again. Even though she had been in the diner, Ruby had tried to avoid her as much as possible. It seemed she wasn't aware of Emma and Regina being together. How she didn't know though was beyond Emma. Everyone in town had been talking about them, seeing Regina and Emma being civil together in public. Regina was still iffy about public shows of affection, so none of that had been seen just yet. It was obvious there was something different between them though, shocking everyone out of their socks. Oh sure, they still fought every now and then, it was pretty much inevitable. But at least everyone knew there wouldn't be anymore high level animosity.

Emma had about had enough though with being avoided by Ruby. On one of her night patrols, she found Ruby making her way home. She rolled along side Ruby in the cop car for a moment, window rolled down.

"You still don't know who my admirer was do you?" Emma asked with a smirk. That stopped Ruby in her tracks. She narrowed her eyes, folding her arms.

"What do you want, Emma?" Ruby asked. In all honesty, deep down she wanted to make up with Emma.The blonde was her best friend, but there was a stubborn part of her that just wouldn't let it all go.

Emma rolled her green eyes, still smirking.

"I want my friend back, duh." She grinned, trying to pull Ruby in with her puppy dog eyes and charming smile. Ruby's harshness slipped a bit as she took a step towards the car.

When Ruby was close enough, Emma spoke up. "It was Regina."

Ruby's jaw dropped, her anger slipping away. "No way!" She started, realizing she had slipped easily back into her usual self.

Ruby tried to be angry again, but that news was just too shocking. Not to mention it felt much better not being angry at Emma.

Emma nodded to Ruby's response. "Yep. And we're sort of in a…relationship now. She confessed." Emma wiggled her eyebrows, luring Ruby in.

Ruby sighed, shook her head and hopped into the cop car.

"I should have known it was her. Everybody saw the way she looked at you. And how you looked at her. You were both horribly obvious." Ruby laughed and Emma rolled her eyes, placing the car into drive as she quickly fell into conversation with Ruby.

"You guys belong together." Ruby commented, eliciting a smile from Emma. She had to admit that she actually agreed with the brunette. And time would tell if they did, in fact, belong together.


End file.
